


One Shots

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 35,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: I Wrote these when I was first getting into writing, and I suggest reading the 2.0 over this one, but some of my Wattpad followers still like it. I don’t think this it’s ao3 worthy but everything is getting banned.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Let's say our dear old Betty had a long night..............studying? At least that's what all of their friends thought. Jughead was not to keen on good girls. This was a one-time thing, or so they thought. They had a one time fling. They never have seen each other until school started. After being forced to work as partners for the flour baby project, they got...............close. By close I mean after having sex, for the second time, he stayed and watched movies with her realizing his feelings.

*Present*

"Juggie we're gonna be late," Betty giggles.

"Just a few more minutes," He yawns groggily.

"You've been saying that for the past half hour," She says. She moves away from him to the bathroom.

Jughead shuffles up. He snakes his arms around Betty who is brushing her teeth. She giggles as he plants little kisses on her neck. One hickey he left. One discovery people would make.

"Jug, stop I don't need a hickey," She scolds.

"Don't worry nothing's there," He reassures hiding his smirk.

They throw on some ordinary day clothes. Jughead keeps some clothes at her house as does she at his. They even have toothbrushes at each other's houses. They walk to school together. Everyone is just chatting or laughing at a comment of a friend. The student lounge approached fast.

"Hey B," Veronica excitedly greets.

"Hey," Betty gave a warm smile. "So why are you so eager?"

"Because Archie got me a promise ring," She squeals.

"I'm so excited," Betty squeals.

"Speaking of promise rings, where is yours?" She asks with a smug smile.

Jughead appears near the pair. "Hey Betty, Ronnie."

"Yeah, Jughead?" She asks with a smirk.

Betty turns her head to reveal her huge hickey.

"Betty you left this in the a uh-uh Blue and gold," Jughead replies. He places an ingraved ring on the table.

"Poor old innocent Betty ain't so innocent," She accuses.

"What?" Betty nervously chuckled.

"Someone marked you. You have a huge hickey," She replies.

This would be okay as long as Kevin didn't find out. Their luck wasn't that good. In fact, he came straight through the door as if some telepathically told him. "Miss me, bitches?" He sasses.

"Look what happened to our little innocent B," Ronni interrupts.

He notices the dark spot on Betty's neck. "So who is the lucky fella? Did you two do it yet? Do you have a relationship?" He bombards.

"No, yes, he's really good, and maybe," She giggles at Jughead's blush.

Archie buffly approaches. "What's guys?"

"Betty's got a hickey," Jughead chuckles.

"Ok," Archie shrugs. "Any way where were you last night, we were on for Pops?"

"Sorry I was taking my dad to uh, Greendale," He replies with a pinch of red.

"I think what you mean is you were in bed all night with Betty," Polly interrupts.

"What?" Betty let out a nervous chuckle.

"Really Betty? The walls are paper thin I heard the 'hey Juliet' followed by some moans and groans," She replies with a devilish smirk.

The two look at each other in shock. They want to muster up words but can't find them.

"So it's true!" Kevin and Veronica squeal.

"No I just like to embarrass them, Jughead didn't even come over," Polly laughs.

So their secret was kept for now. Maybe for too long. Maybe the truth should come out. The agony of hiding, the feeling of relief.

"But if I had to put my money on it, it was definitely Jughead, I mean they are always in her room and he is there when I come home from cheerleading. May I mention my mother isn't home at that time," She exposes.

"That is for the Blue and Gold," Betty replies. Jughead places his arm on her shoulder relieving her stress.

"It's okay, ba-etts," he tries to hide the babe.

"Still not buying it," Kevin pierces his lips.

"And you don't have to," Betty replies.

Jughead displayed a mischievous smirk. Betty turns to look at him. Tense at first, Betty eases into Jughead's kiss. They pull apart resting their foreheads together. "Tomorrow, 11 months strong," Betty chuckles, gasping for air.

"I love you so much," Jughead laughs stroking her cheek.

"Wait, What!?" They all yell.


	2. Baby

It's just a test, it's just a test that can determine the rest of your life, Betty thought. Well it had been exactly 90 days (3 months) 14 minutes and 27 seconds, since Betty had slept with the Serpent king.

-~-~

The day had been horrendous, she had just gotten fired from her office job and she saw Archie in bed with not another women but infact his friend, Reggie. She supports the LGBTQ+ as her friends are part of it, but Archie could've told her that he was instead of cheating on her. She needed something to make her forget her pain, to forget this man she once loved, a drink is the answer to those.

One night she stumbled into a biker gang hang out, whom she knew well. Straight to Hog Eye for the medicine she needed. Toni spiked up a conversation.

Many drinks went by between the both of them. Toni turned to Jughead as she cashed in the time. The Wyrm became Betty's apartment. The subtle flirting turned to intimate touching. We all can make the assumptions of that night.

~-~-

"Fuck," Betty mutters under her breath reading the results, "This will be okay. It will be okay."

"Hey Betty, are you- what's that?" Toni asks eyeing Betty's arm behind her back.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She sheepishly smiles.

"I promise. Now what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Betty blurts out, holding arm out showing the test.

"Holy shit! Cher owes me a hundred dollars!" Toni shouts in glee.

"Wow. I'm pregnant and all you can worry about is some fucking stupid bet!?" Betty screams in anger.

"Hey, atleast I didn't get pregnant," Toni playfully teases.

Betty burns her with a painfully angry glare.

"Too soon?" Toni asks scanning the nearest exit.

"Way too soon. Like I don't even who the baby's father is," Betty replies.

"Well, what do you remember?" Toni asks sorrowful.

"He was tall-" Betty pauses to think, "He left something." Betty jumps up. She scrambles through the drawer. She pulls out a crown shaped beanie.

"Can I see that really quick?" Toni asks eyeing the beanie.

Betty holds the hat out to her. Toni takes it. She turns the beanie, recognizing the charms. "Can I take this? I have a hunch."

"Go for it," Betty shrugs. Betty waves bye to Toni. She kicks her feet up awaiting the news of Toni's hunch.

Toni's POV

Okay, so Betty may be pregnant with Jughead's baby. He literally just got his heart broken, I panick in my head. Jughead got his heart broken, but he kept going on and on about this girl he met at the bar. I speed my bike up. Next stop, the Wyrm.

I pull up to the Serpent infested bar. The doors swing open, the grave scent of beer and despair greet my nose. My face twist in disgust. I spot the broken, no longer beanie wearing, king. He's sat staring at his drink.

"Jones!" I shout across the bar.

"What's up, Toni?" He asks looking up with sad eyes.

"Clean yourself up, we're going somewhere," I tell him with an attitude.

"Can't I go like this?" He asks waving his Scotch on the rocks around.

"You have an interview for an actual job. Now go clean up," I hiss. He's gonna go meet the girl he knocked up.

"I can't do it without my beanie," He whines.

"I have it right here," I tell him, holding the crown shaped hat up.

"I thought I left that at the pretty girls house. She looked so pretty and she looked like she had a rough day. She kept calling me beanie boy, so I wanted her to keep it," He laughs at her nickname.

"That's weird because my friend had it," I arch a brow.

"You're friends with pretty girl?" Jughead asks wide eyed.

"Yes, I'm friends with 'pretty girl'," I reply with sarcastic air qoutes.

"I'll go get cleaned up, but after my job interview we have to see her," He smiles vibrantly. His first true smile in a while.

"You do that," I say with a warm smile.

He rushes up to his apartment atop the Wyrm.

"Hog Eye, can I get a shirley temple?" I ask the bartender.

"Sure," He says putting the liquid into a glass.

I take a sip of my drink. I'm gonna need this for later. I muffle a 'thanks'.

Many minutes later, Jughead comes down the stairs in a nice suit. He sits next to me.

"Hey," I smile.

"I'm ready to go," He tells me. He smells like a bar.

"We're going to my house to fix you up. I would get a coffee."

He nods then orders a hangover special. He had the usual hangover special, coffee and ibuprofen.

"Time to go," I say, slapping a 20 on the table.

"Okay," He nods.

We go out to my bike. He throws the cup in the nearest trashcan. I swing my leg over my bike. He soon joins me on the back of my bike. Dirt trails follow us as we set to Betty's apartment.

Betty's POV

I was sitting there (Barbecue sauce on my titties) waiting for Toni. I turned on Netflix. I watched a few episodes of The 100. I ordered postmates. Apple Bee's to be exact.

Knock, Knock, the door sounds. I put a wide grin on. I jump to the door. The door swings open. Toni steps in with a broken down guy.

"I thought you were Postmates," I huff, letting them in.

"I'm gonna clean him up and then we'll be on our way," Toni tells me. Her phones dings. "I have to get Vivi from school. Can you clean him up?"

"Sure."

"I get to stay with the pretty lady?" He asks.

"Yes, Jughead. You get to stay with the pretty lady," Toni sighs, rubbing her temples.


	3. Baby Part 2

"So, you're the guy from the bar?" I ask, sucking in a breath.

"Yeah, you called me beanie boy, and I really like it," He smiles through a druken -somewhat sober- haze.

"So, I suppose, you're the big bad Smughead Jones," I tease, arching a brow.

"Yeah and I suppose you're the pretty girl from the bar. You looked so sad," He pouts at the memory of my sadness, "why?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me. I loved him, so it hurt," I sigh in dispair, recollecting the moment I found them.

"Aw man, you're too pretty to be cheated on. Do you wanna hug?" He just squeezes me into a hug.

"Yeah sure," I giggle, returning the hug.

"Play with my hair? I love when you did that," He begs, tossling my hand in his hair.

"Sure," I laugh, playing with his hair.

He lays on my chest and I continue the never ending scratching of his scalp. Soft snores soon escape his lips. I giggle then place his head down on a pillow.

I lift myself up to check on my door for up coming Postmate drivers. The baby had a craving for the steak and some shrimp. I start my kettle. I reach up to the cabinet, pulling down a box of ginger tea. The ginger has kept my stomach at rest.

"Cold," He shivers on the couch.

I go to place one of the chic throw blankets over his cold body.

♤♡◇♧

Jughead's POV

I take a peek at my surroundings through my cracked eyelids. I stir to get comfy, but the presence of the girl with a long ringlets reaching down her back. I groggily yawn. My head extends to catch the girls face. Her face stay expressionless as I nudge her a little with my foot.

"Good evening, sleepy head," She giggles into her tea.

"Mm, what time is it?" I groan, stretched my arms up.

"Quarter past 6," She shrugs, looking at the wall clock.

I clench my face in pain as the hangover hits me. I throw my head back on the pillow.

"Here, I have some Tylenol," She says, reaching over the couch. Her little bump seeps through the lifted sweater.

"Thank you," I bellow at her voice.

"Mhm." She turns her attention back to the TV.

"How far along?" I ask, motioning toward her stomach.

"How did you know I was pregnant, maybe I'm just fat," She complains, tears welling in her eyes.

"That's too big of a bump for a little fat," I point out.

"Yeah, well damn pregnancy hormones," She giggles through her tears.

"I feel bad for your boyfriend," I chuckle, thinking about my future child.

"Yeah, have no boyfriend. I met a guy at a bar a few months ago. I'll be 4 months in three days," She explains, protectively stroking her bump.

"What bar was it? If it's the Wyrm then maybe I can have Pea check the camera," I suggest, showing genuine concern for her condition.

"Oh, I know who it is," She pauses, nibbling indecisively on her lip in deep thought.

"Can I know?" I ask like a child.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. You won't like it," She shakes her head, occupying her lips with her tea.

"I'm sure. I mean at the most, it's somebody's I know," I shrug, lifting myself into a sitting position.

"It's-it's," She stops, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, take your time," I reassure, squeezing her arm.

She releases a breath. "You," She mutters above a whisper.

"W-What?" I question, trying to connect the information I was just given.

"It's yours," She replies, fiddling with her mug.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Mhm," She nods.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" I cheer, unexpectedly pulling the estranged women in my grasp. Joyous tears stroll down my face.

"Okay?" She shrugs, patting my back.

I can't seem to let go. I'm gonna be a dad!

"Are you gonna stay?" She asks as I pull out of the hug.

"Yeah. I am definitely staying. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes! I want my- our baby to know their father. I just have one request," She admits, nervous nursing her tea to her lips.

I smile at her correction. I nod, "Anything ."

"No more drinking. I mean maybe once in a while but," She trails, looking at me through the rim of the mug.

"Yeah, anything. I don't wanna be like my father," I sigh to her.

"You wanna talk to the?" She asks, putting her legs down on the floor.

"Yeah, may I?" I ask. You can't invade up a pregnant woman's shirt with out asking.

"That's what I asked," She giggles, pulling up her shirt to reveal her bump.

I lay my head on her lap, facing her stomach. I start to chitchat with my child. "I'm gonna teach you how to catch a football- no matter if you're a boy or girl. If you're a girl, I'll beat all those boys up because you'll probably be as pretty as your mommy," I playfully laugh, throwing a wink Betty's way, "If your a boy then you'll inherit the Jones charm. Just look at how we got you."

"Hey," Betty playfully scolds. Her blush is starting to spread across her cheeks.

"We're gonna have the best adventures with Uncle Pea and Uncle Fangs. Aunt JB may try to teach you how to ride before me, but if you're anything like your mom, you'll be completely fine," I softly chuckle before placing a small kiss on her stomach.

"Our kids don't need to know what I'm like in bed!" She complains, blush more evident now.

"But I do," I wink at her.

"Ewww!"

I'm happy that she's the one I get to have my baby with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first person is just- no


	4. Baby part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY TERRIBLE SMUT

Thump, thump, my heart is practically jumping out of his chest. How do you explain to your parent that you got a one night stand pregnant? The serpent heirloom is out of wedlock, perfect for news articles. I don't really plan on having anymore children. I was going to adopt or get a surrogate.

"Are you okay? You seem...," She trails, looking up through her curious green eyes. Her legs shimmy in pain.

"Yeah, just worried about my parents input," I sigh, taking my latched hand from the wheel and place it down to reassuringly rubbing small circles on her thigh.

"You don't have to do this. I can do this all on my-"

"Nope," I cut her off before adding, "I wanna be part of this baby's life. I'm so happy, they make me so happy."

"Aw, you're a poet Jones," She giggles, placing her hand on her tummy.

"I know. Can I feel their kicks?" I ask, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"Mhm," She smiles, pulling my rough hands to the soft cotton shirt.

Tears well in my eyes as I hault at a red light. The little feet make contact with my hand. I gasp in awe. She reaches her hand up to wipe the overwhelming tears dripping from my face. I pull her into a hug, muffling, "Thank you."

"Jug, you took part in this beautiful creation atleast take a little bit of credit," Betty giggles through her welling eyes.

The light flashes green. I start to drive to the cranky development of the South Side. "Will do," I chuckle, softly taking her hand, that was wiping my tears, into my calloused hand. The car inches slowly into the small parking space between the two trailers.

"Are you ready?" She questions, looking up for my reaction.

"As ready as I'll be," I sigh, pulling the handle to get out of the truck. I quickly go around to Betty's side to help her out. I find her jumping out of the truck and landing on a dirt pile, causing it to disburse.

"Let's go," She smiles, walking in front of me.

I just step next to her, slinging my hand around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asks, resisting my arm.

"I'm protecting my kid. It's dangerous around here, and I'm making sure you don't ditch me," I chuckle, leading her to my parent's door.

Betty softly taps on the door. Nothing, not a creak of a floor boards. They probably think she's a solar saleswoman who got lost on the wrong side of town.

"Go away!" JB peeps behind the door.

"Wow, you're really gonna shun your own brother?" I play in fake hurt.

"Jughead!" She cheers, swinging the door open. The small girl jumps into my arms.

Betty just plays with her fingers waiting for the embrace to break.

"Oh, JB, this is Betty," I introduce them.

"Don't worry, it's just a faze. You'll be over soon," JB shrugs nonchalantly.

"That's funny, kid you got jokes," Betty laughs harshly. "Your brother is like a boogie picking Mama's boy. I mean look at his homey beanie," She giggles, getting more on JB's level.

Wow, right in the beanie. "That's mean," I pout.

"I like her, Jug," JB cooes, dragging her into the beat up trailer.

"Thank you," Betty laughs at her.

"JB, who are dragging into my house?" My dad asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't bring her, Jug did," She grins, evil glint staring in her eyes.

"Well hello there, I'm FP, Jughead's father," He introduces, getting up from the stool for a simple handshake.

"Hi, I'm Betty," She greets, accepting the handshake.

"Hey, Dad," I greet giving a wave.

"Hey, boy," Dad hreets, getting up to pull me into a hug.

"Betty's pregnant!" I blourt out, soon covering my mouth.

"Wow, way to play it smooth," She rolls her eyes at me.

Shit. "That's why we're here," I elaborate, fear striking my body.

"Okay, this is...," He trails, glancing between Betty and I.

Betty's breath turns rickety. I rub circles on her back.

"Good," He cheekily, smiles at Betty. Tears well in his eyes. "Welcome to the family," He chuckles through his tears.

♤♡◇♧

3rd POV

"B!" Veronica squeals, pulling her friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, V," Betty giggles, returning the hug.

"How are you and that hunky baby daddy of yours?" V wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sex for day," Betty remarks sarcastically.

"Ew, didn't need to hear about what you do with my brother," JB cringes, placing her gift down on the table decorated in a blue cloth.

"I know right," Veronica agrees, giggling a bit.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started this; I was being sarcastic," Betty huffs, folding her arms.

"Oh, I know. Jughead can't get a girl as pretty as you, yet he did," JB shrugs.

"I'm co-parenting, not sleeping with him," Betty shakes her head in disbelief.

"Mhm, sure," Veronica smirks smugly.

"Whatever. Speaking of your brother, JB have you seen him? I wanna do the reveal," Betty asks, rubbing her somewhat large belly.

"By the food, I think," JB replies, pointing to the table decorated in pink cloth.

"Of course he is," Betty giggles, waddling over to the table painted in all types of sweets.

"Hey," Jughead grins at her, sheepishly holding up a cookie.

"Hey, do you wanna do the reveal now? I'm kinda tired," She yawns a little bit.

"Yeah, you need rest, and I can escape my family," He chuckles, munching down on the rest of his cookie.

"JB and V were a nightmare together. They started on with us 'being together' and V called you handsome. That's gross," Betty complains, pointing in disgust.

"I mean 'V' isn't wrong," He smirks to her.

"You're right, she's beyond wrong," Betty giggles, cheekily smiling at him.

"That was mean," He pouts in dispair.

"C'mon, let's do the reveal. I wanna see if my girl is actually my girl," Betty rolls her eyes before ushering him to the white clothed table.

"If they are a girl, they're gonna be a daddy's girl," He teases, earning a giggle from Betty.

"Alright, everybody! We're doing the reveal!" Betty announces, cupping her hands around her hand.

"We have a special surprise!" V cheers, pulling out two led pencils.

Betty smiles warmly at Jughead. Tears brimming overwhelmingly in his eyes.

"No, we don't have a pencil for each parent," Veronica corrects the confused crowd.

"Oh goodness! Twins!" Polly squeals in the crowd.

"Nope!" Veronica shakes her head as she holds up a third pencil.

"Triplets!" JB gasps, jaw dropping.

"We're having triplets?" Jughead asks in Betty's ear.

She nods as conformation. Her belly gets gingerly, yet protectively, stroked from behind by the broad young man.

"I have three babies!" Jughead cheers into the room.

"Now, let's find out the gender of baby A," Veronica says, handing the pencil labled A to the pair.

The pair takes turns pushing the eraser down, pink led soon poking out.

"It's a girl!" The shout in glee.

They push on Baby B's pencil until a blue led shoots out.

"A boy!" Jughead cheers, squeezing Betty.

The final one shows another girl.

"We have three babies!" Betty sobs joyfully into Jughead's shoulder.

"I have two girls and a little boy!" Jughead cheers, throwing her in the air.

♤♡◇♧

"Are you hungry?" Betty asks, moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah, heavy lifting is hard," Jughead chuckles, pulling himself into a stool.

Betty bit her lip, smirking at Jughead. She starts to place a plate in front his eyes.

"Is that so? I mean I wouldn't know," She teases, swinging around the tall couch bar.

"Well, I'm enjoying the view of my pretty baby mama," He winks at her.

"Yeah, I like watching my baby dad all sweaty and hot," She bit her lip at the thought of their once heated night.

"You look even hotter pregnant, you should let do it another time," He suggests, taking his own lip in between his teeth.

"I'm going on birth control after this, I'm always hungry, tired, peeing, or horny," Betty huffs, throwing around a pouty face.

"I can help you with one of those," He teasingly smirks.

"Fuck it, why not," She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Wait- really?" He questions, dropping his sandwich on the plate.

"No," She burst out into laughter. "Shit! I have to pee again!" She announces, waddling to the bathroom.

Jughead cracks up in laughter.

"Not funny!" She shouts from the bathroom.

Few moments go by, loud sobs escape the bathroom. Jughead rushes in the door. "Are you okay!? What happened!?"

"I can't get up! I'm fat and ugly!" She sobs out, tears freely falling.

"Oh baby, you're so pretty, and you're pregnant not fat," His face softens, pulling her up from the toilet.

"See, you had to come and get me off the toilet. I'm so gross and I feel so less sexy," She sniffles, walking over to wash her hands.

"You're so sexy. You have to stop this," He warns her.

"Who wants a fat pregnant woman? I mean, do I even look fuckable?" She peeks up with her tear stained face.

"Yes! I would sleep with you a thousand times more, but I don't want to bring our children into the world with a mother who hates their father. I'm happy as long as you are!"

"I love you," She sniffles, pulling him in for a hug.

"I love you too."

♤♡◇♧

"Miss Cooper and Mister Jones, you need to try to induce labor at home. 35 weeks is approaching, and you should start trying," The doctor informs them.

"Okay," They nod. The couple leave.

"The only way I know how to induce labor is sex and I don't really think you want that," Jughead says, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's okay with me," She shrugs innocently.

"Back to your house I guess it is then," He replies smoothly.

They arrived at Betty's home. They go to her room.

"Do you wanna still do this?" He asks for confirmation.

*smut* brb gotta go shoot myself

She doesn't answer. Her lips mold with his. They sync in rythm like when they slept together. They move to her bed as tongue comes into the kiss.

"Lay back," He orders, helping her lay down. He starts by placing soft kisses at each ankle. He parts her legs.

"What are you doing?" She questions, looking at him over her belly.

"Have you ever been gone down on?" He asks, kissing up her knees.

"No, no one has really ever seen me down there," She blushes embarrassed.

He looks up for concent, hooking his hands around her maternity shorts.

She nods. She lifts her waist to her best movement. He moves to her thighs, kissing, licking, sucking. He puts little love bites on her inner thigh.

"Mm," She whimpers a little bit.

He starts to kiss the hem of her underwear, slowly playing with the hem of her panties. He pulls her underwear with his teeth. Her legs close.

"Hey, open back up," He says, kindly parting her legs.

She obliges, parting her legs with a crimson pinching her cheeks. He starts to lick and suck her labia.

"Fuck!" She moans, lacing her fingers through his hair.

His tongue laps her folds, gently passing her clit.

"R-Rougher!" She shouts, gripping the sheets with her free hand.

He starts to penetrate her with his fingers as her starts to roughly suck on her clit.

"Fuck! Jug, I'm so close!" She pants as her legs begin to shake.

His fingers begin to go faster as he slips another digit in. The clear gooey liquid shoots on his face as she cums with a yelp. He removes his fingers, licking her juices off. Then he cleans up the reminisce of cum on her inner thighs and vigina.

She pants as she lifts herself up into a sitting position. "Well, that was something," She giggles to him, blushing heavily.

"Who said we're done? We need to actually have sex," He chuckles a little bit. "As long as you're okay with it."

"I'm not gonna object," She shrugs with a smirk. "Just give me a little time to recover," She laughs a little before leaning back.

"Okay, do you need anything like a water?" He asks, beckoning to her side.

"Yeah, some cheesy crackers please," She smiles brightly at him.

"Mhm, I got you," He replies, running out of the room.

Betty lifts her shirt off. She props herself on the pillows, opening her legs a little bit as she scrolls through her phone.

"Hey, I got your- wow." His pants grew as his eyes roam her body.

"What is it?" She asks, dropping her phone.

"Are you ready now?" He asks impatiently.

"Yeah," She replies, throwing her phone off to the side.

He starts to climb up to her. She blushes at the realization she's naked in front of him. He pins her against the frame of the bed. He attacks her neck with love bites. Open mouth kisses lead down to her chest. He slips her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. She slides her hands down to tease him with his zipper. Straggled moans leave his mouth, vibrating causing pleasure for her. She reaches her hand into his boxers, slowly jerking him.

She pulls him out of his pantsas Jughead lifts Betty and himself to pull down his pants and boxers. She puts his penis in and starts to ride him. She bounces on him, scratching his back. "Oh shit! Jug!" She groans to him.

"Betty! Ahh, you feel so good!" He moans on her boob, moving his hand down to rub her clit.

Betty starts to speed up faster, as her peak approaches. "I'm close!" She yelps.

"Let it go," He softly whispers in her ear. He starts to guide her hips, bringing himself to his own end. With a last thrust they both cum, panting. They fall apart, still connected by the fact of Jughead not pulling out yet. He slips out of her, gaining a whimper from her.

"I'll have to let you do that again," Betty chuckles, reaching for the box of Cheese crackers.

"I wouldn't oppose," He replies, turning the TV on.

Later that night

The two were cuddled in Betty's room, snuggled in a duvet. Sudden pain erupted in Betty's stomach. "Ow!" She yelps, grasping her stomach.

"What's wrong? Is it the babies?" He asks, leaning her up a bit.

"Braxton hicks," She shrugs, holding her tummy.

"Here, I'll run you a bath," He offers, getting to her bathroom.

She takes short breaths. The pain passes within a minute.

"Strawberry or mint?" He asks, popping his head around the door.

"Strawberry," She beams, getting up to walk in the bathroom.

Jughead sits on the edge of the tub, checking the temperature of the bath.

"Hey, is all ready?" She asks, creeping behind him.

"Mhm, I'll give you some space," He nods, stepping away from the tub.

"Thank you!"

20 minutes pass and the same pain hits harder.

"Jug!" Betty groans in the bathtub.

"What is it?" He questions, racing to her side with his button up hanging halfway off.

"My stomach," She sniffles through her pain.

"Let's get you dressed; we need to go to the hospital."

They did just that. After 32 hard hours of labor, they welcomed their three children, Lola, Julian, and Mila.

4 Years

"Mommy! Mommy!" Julian shouts, running into her room.

"What's up Jul?" Betty asks, looking up from her glasses.

"I have a secret daddy told me, and I wanna tell you. You just have to pinky promise that you'll say, 'yes'," He proposes, walking up to the table.

"I pinky promise," She replies, holding out her delicate hand.

The boy intertwines their pinkies and whispers, "Daddy is gonna ask you to be Serpent Queen, just act surprised."

Betty's eyes bludge as she wraps her son into a hug.

"Mommy, don't tell Daddy, please," He begs, using his pouty lips.

"I won't."

Later on

"Hey, Betts can we go for a quick walk?" He asks, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, lemme just tell JB we're going out," Betty replies, going to the livingroom.

"It's time, Jug," He whispers to himself, "I got this."

"Hey, let's go," Betty smiles warmly.

"Let's go," He responds, sighing away some nerve.

The quiet sway of the wind. Shivers escape the women's body.

"I have to ask you something, and it will effect us very deeply," He slowly breathes out.

"Go ahead," She replies sweetly.

"I-I want you to be my Queen, the Serpent Queen. Will you?" He asks, sucking in a breath.

"Hm, yes," She peeps, barley above a whisper.

"We've been doing the whole sex and no commitment thing for the past 4 years, and with becoming Serpent Queen that means I want a relationship," He explains to her before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too!"


	5. Claw Marks

"Jughead what the hell happened to you!?" Reggie asks shouting. 

"What do you mean, Reggie?" Jughead asks innocently. Betty and him have been dating on the down low. No one knows.

"Did a cougar maul you or something?" Reggie points out.

"It's called sex Reggie, can you spell it?" Jughead insults.

"Wait, you, with who?" Reggie stammers.

"None of your business," Jughead shot back.

"You actually got laid?" Reggie asks.

"No," Jughead remarks sarcastically.

"What was it a dead body that rose from the dead?" Reggie asks curious.

"I am not a necrophiliac, in fact the girl is someone you'd never suspect," Jughead smirks walking away with his shirt on.

Jughead finds his way to the Blue and Gold. Betty sitting on couch waiting for her secret boyfriend.

"Betty, Reggie saw your marks," Jughead states with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to it was just.....in the moment?" She replies innocently.

"Don't be sorry we just have that asshat on our tail so try not to do anything cute or that will make me want to kiss you," He warns sitting down.

"Like this?" Betty asks in a seductive tone. She straddles him. She starts to kiss his lips.

They stay like this until people barge in. They break apart.

"This is really what you use the Blue and Gold for?" Veronica scoffs. She knew about them since she caught them at his trailer.

"No," Betty giggles fixing her shirt.

"So, I heard Reggie saw your scratches," Veronica chirps.

"He did, and he doesn't know from who," Jughead winks.

"Well that'll never happen," Betty giggles nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Well, he will when he catches you two in the Blue and Gold about to fuck," Veronica scowls.

"We were just messing around, we weren't gonna actually," Betty defends.

"Sure," Veronica rolls her eyes, "I have to go to uh- math."

"Okay," Betty replies.

~~~~~

"Reg, we have to come out soon, I don't want to be a secret for much longer," Veronica complains.

"Yeah, we will but I wanna out Jones and the slut he's been fucking, I mean why would she sleep with him when she could have a jock," Reggie scoffs.

"Jackass, y'know what this is over," Veronica scowls storming off.

"Well, guess I'm gonna pay Jones a little visit," Reggie mutters.

He sets off to the trailer.

~~~~~

"Guys be careful," Veronica warns the two.

"We always are," Betty winks at her friend.

"Ew, not that kind of careful," Veronica scowls, "Reggie is trying to out you guys."

"Guess it's time for a little fun," Betty smirks at her boyfriend.

"Guess it is," Jughead mischievous smirks.

Veronica leaves the two.

"My trailer, after school," Jughead leans in for a kiss.

"It's a date," Betty goes up into a chaste kiss.

"Remember the policy of my room?" Jughead asks.

"No clothes on, at all times," Betty giggles, whispering down in his ear.

"Good girl," He praises.

She kisses him deeply.

Ding, ding, the bell alarms the couple to break apart.

Jughead's Trailer

"So Jug, who is the lucky girl? Is it that pink haired serpent?" Reggie questions.

"No Toni is a friend," Jughead scoffs at his horrendous accusations and new nickname.

"Who is it, please tell me," Reggie begs.

"Jug who's at the door?" Betty asks sleepy eyed snaking her arm around Jughead. She shows her face.

"You've been fucking Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door?" Reggie taken back by the girl in a bath robe.

"And he's pretty damn good at it," Betty giggles sleepily.

The boy stood there lost for words. The door in his face. Betty and Jughead back to sleep.


	6. Light In the Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING

"Mom, I'm home from school!" The giggly boy, aged 12, shouts in the dark trailer.

Nothing. Not even muffled footsteps or a cuss followed by the thump of her meds on the floor. Weird, He thought, thumbing his chin. Curiosity beat his caution. He creaks the wooden floor boards. He peeks into the bathroom to see her fatigued. Her body lay pail, pills scattered next to her. His skimpy body races to her; his boyish hands start to pump on her chest. The newest phone of 2016 had been on the ground. He picks it up, swiping to the emergency call. His thumbs tap the screen. Soon the caller ID of 911 appears on his face.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator chimes, blankly, into her ear peice.

"My mom. She can't- I don't know. I found her with pills around her. I don't know what to do," The boy starts to sob.

"Honey, I can't here you. Repeat please," Her voice grew more worrisome.

"She is ODing," He replies, more clearly.

"What's the address?" The lady asks, clicking her nails onto the keyboard.

"186 Delfino dr.," He tells the worker.

"Hunny is the door unlocked?" The lady asks in a soothing tone.

"Yes."

"Sit still and follow my instructions." The lady instructs him to do CPR.

Beep, beep, silence, no more of the heart monitor's commotion.

"Mom!" The boy weeps into his mother's hand.

"Code blue!" The nurse yells to the team.

The brood bodyguard pulls him out to the waiting room. His eyes tear, more. Two soft arms go around him. He leans into the warmth of the mysterious person.

"It's Okay," A welcoming voice comforts.

"She's gone," He weeps into her shoulder.

The girl hugs him tighter. He weeps into her shoulder. She spreads little kisses on his hair, comforting him a tiny bit.

"What are you doing? More importantly, why are you doing this?" The boy questions the girl and her kisses.

"That's what my mom always does, she kisses my forehead. It's somewhat comforting," The girl shrugs, stopping the shower of kisses.

"Oh, why did you stop?" He asks teary.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want anymore," Betty sighs, placing her hand into her palm.

"I st-"

"Betty, c'mon. The baby is here!" Another girl announces to her family member.

"One second Polly!" Betty responds with the look of 'go away'.

"You have a pretty name. Thank you so much, Betty," Jughead sniffles.

"You're welcome." Betty places a kiss on his cheek.


	7. Light In the Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning again. There’s also poorly written smut. Just skip that

His bad-boy facade covered the real truth behind his past. His story was he went to Juvie from the time he was 12 to 16. The truth? He had been staying on a couch of many Southside friends.

Everyone sneered at his low class but Betty. She welcomed him with a giant hug. Her legs molded to his waist with a perfect fit.

"I missed you," Betty whispers into his ear.

Her breath tickled his neck. "Me too," He replies, holding her close.

She smiled against him, enjoying the silence between them.

"What is this!?" Archie finally broke a tense silence.

"This is my best friend from the south side, Smughead Jones," Betty beams, happily flaunting the broad teen.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Jughead," He corrects, shaking his head with a slight smirk.

"Shut it Serpent!" Archie hisses, lunging at the pair.

"Veronica get your hound!" Betty exclaims, jumping back into Jughead's chest.

"Archie, heal," Veronica commands, placing her hand on his shoulder.

•●•●

"Jug," Betty giggles, reaching past him for her sticky note.

He tsked as she lunged for the note.

"Great, more of the Jughead and Betty flirting," Toni remarks sarcastically.

"You're mad because he likes me more," Betty teased, childishly poking out her tongue.

"Enough of the childish games! I wanna know what the note says," Cheryl says, tossing her tray on the table.

"It says, 'Jughead Jones is the hottest person on earth'," He smirks at her.

"It does not!" Betty exclaims, reaching over him at a fast pace.

Jughead's eyes wandered the page, reading the cursive words. "Who wrote this? And who were they gonna give it to?" He queried, following the letters with his eyes.

"I did. It was going to you," She blushed into his arm.

"Well, yes then," He replied, kissing her temple.

Her nose scrunched into a kissable face. His heart swelled for a moment. 

~~~~~

"So, why did you wanna meet in the Blue and Gold?" He asks pushing around the nicknacks on the shelves.

"Well, I wanted to do this," She replies cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss. 

He deepens the kiss. His hands roam freely down her body. It was pure passion. His bulge grew when she hitched her leg up to his thigh. Her hips rocked against him to create great friction. 

"Please Jug," She whimpered against his mouth.

"Here? Really?" He asked stopping all movements. 

"On the desk," She spoke lowly with a confirming nod. 

A swift knock came from outside the door. Betty scrambled to fix herself as she instructed Jughead to get under the table. "Come in!" Betty yelled hoarsely. 

"Woah, B, what happened to your voice? Was it that hot boy toy of yours?" Kevin asked suggestively.

"Ha, so funny Kev. Jughead and me ain't like that," She explained watching Jughead's face form a smirk.

"So he's available? Why haven't you snagged him up yet?" He quirked a brow. 

Jughead made a decision impulsively. His lips clung to her upper calves, generously spreading little, airy kisses up to her knees.

"Uh, he isn't my type?" She offered with a smile.

"That sounds like a question rather than a statement," He accused, eyeing Betty's now labored breath. 

Her chest fell and rose in random rhythm. Jughead took her open thighs as his invite. His light touches turned to a heated passion. Her thighs were now bruised in lovebites. "He is a, mm, too m-much for my reputation," Betty explained, withholding her frustrated moans.

"You guys are so obvious. Jug-head come out from under her desk!" Kevin called.

Betty blushed, hanging her head down lowly. 

"I'm a bit busy. I like it down here better," He smirked up to Betty. 

"Ew, gross. Just, not on my desk," He sighs picking up his bag.

"I owe you Pops," Jughead tells a fleeing Kevin.

"Now, stop teasing," Betty demands in a pant. 

"Ah, keep talking like that, and I'll stop," He warns before nipping against her inner-thigh. 

"Okay. Sorry," She apologized, accompanying whimpers. 

His tongue strokes her clothed slit. His smirk is doused in mirth. "Already wet, all for me?" He hums, innocently batting his thick lashes.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He pushes aside her panties, diving into her folds with a swift lick. He latches to her clit with a perfect flick. The pressure made her head fall back. Her delicate fist popped into her mouth as her moans muffled into her hand. Her freehand finds her braless chest. Her nipples were pebbled to her soft sweater. "Fuck," She mumbled. 

His fingers guided through her slick folds. Her walls clung to his three digits. Her high rises and she is almost there when all movement stops. "What the-"

"The bell is about to ring," He informs her, reaching in her skirt to fix her underwear. 

"Really? You're worried about a bell? A fucking bell?" She asks looking down at his wet lips.

"Baby, you'll just have to wait," He smirked slyly. 


	8. Light In the Sadness Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m cringing reading this.

Betty left school very frustrated. How could he do that? He was playing a game of tease. She had her own idea of revenge. She would get him back in a way that would surprise him. Dark Betty was coming out to play for tonight.

Her lips were painted a deep red. The black string lace hung from her swaying hips. A tan trenchcoat held together at her waist.

~~~

"Hey, Betts," He greeted, opening the trailer door wide.

Betty made her way in, taking one step at a time on her converses. "Wow, this house is so homey," Betty commented, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It reminds me of home, of you. That's why I love you, Betty Cooper," He whispered softly into the empty home.

"You mean it, Jug?" She asked with a sparkle of tears in her eyes.

"I've been in love with you since the day my Dad left me to Foster care. I just remember your tiny arms, hugging away my hurts," He told her as he stalked towards her, "I love you, Betty Cooper."

"I love you too, Jughead Jones," She giggled as a single tear slipped down from her smiling face.

He embraced her for a few moments. He looked down to see her eyes roaming across his face. Her hands delicately pulled him down for a sheering kiss.

Quickly, they moved to the counter and had their many moments of passions. All thought of teasing him back was put off to the side.

"Are your Foster people gonna get mad about the mess we made in the kitchen?" Betty asked as she strokes his hairless chest.

"Probably, they're these really nice gay dudes who don't really care what I do as long as I do my school work and make curfew," Jughead explained, kissing the crown of her hair.

"That's good. They seem nice. How have you been holding up? I mean I don't see my boyfriend for a whole month. Was it a misplaced file again?" Betty asks.

Realization hits her, "I didn't mean boyfriend like boyfriend, boyfriend-"

"In all my years, I never thought I would have Elizabeth Cooper tounge tied," He chuckled deeply, earning a hit from Betty, "I thought I was your boyfriend, Coop."

"I mean if you wanna be," She blushed.

"We should probably go pick up some of the food at least. Let's go get you dressed."

She nods. Clothes are discarded everywhere. Some ingredients and foods scattered on the kitchen floor.

Swiftly, they picked up the kitchens mess. Once they were finished, they cuddled up in the couch. Jughead snapped a quick photo of Betty's sleeping face.

"Jughead, we're home!" Gary announced, placing groceries on the table.

"Okay. I have my girlfriend over, if you don't mind," He told them while he watched her stir.

"That's fine. Is she staying over for dinner?" Gabe asked, placing the groceries in the cupboard.

"Probably. She fell asleep watching Game Of Thrones," Jughead shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face.

~~~

"So Betty what are you planning on majoring?" Gabe asked.

"Maybe Nursing or Childcare or Midwifery. I'm torn, honestly. All I know is how to cuff my jeans and listen to Sweater Weather," Betty giggled, squeezing Jughead's hand under the table.

"We have a comedian here, Babe," Gary told Gabe.

"I'm so amused by you two. It's cute. How did you guys meet?" He asks, patting his lips with his napkin.

"It's actually sad. We met the night of my Mom's OD. She was there, and she just saved me."

"This boy could be a poet, I swear. He's so dramatic but lovable," Betty explained, kissing his hand.

"That's why you love me, baby," He smirked childishly.

"You're so cute, it's sickening. Take the young love somewhere else," Gabe said.

~~~~~

Five Years Later

"Daddy, why are you sad?" A wide eyed dark haired girl asked, taking his calloused hand in her soft, tiny hands.

"Because I miss Mommy," He told his daughter truthfully.

"Well Mommy gonna be back soon. Her go to the store, silly Daddy," His daughter giggled.

"Bug, she's not coming back. There was an accident and Mommy went to sleep. Forever," His eyes welled.

The girl broke into tears.

Hopefully, she rests rests easy, He thought to himself.

~~~

A Year Later

"We can stop in the bakery after the bookstore, Margo" He told his daughter.

"Yay! I wanna get more Magic Treehouse books ans some cookies," Margo squealed as she pulled him in to the store.

Jughead watched, amused as she scanned the endless aisles. Her hands skimmed past the dusty covers.

He rounded the corner, only to bump into a little girl.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry about that," He apologized, helping the small child up to their feat.

"Addy, what did I say about running around? I'm so sor- Juggie?" Her voice peeped shallowly.

"The one and only, Betts," He replied.


	9. Light In the Sadness Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Smut again. I feel so cringe rn

"Daddy, I want this one," Margo said, flipping through a small chapter book as she rounded the corner.

"That's good, Bug," He told his daughter, eyes never leaving the woman that got away from him.

"Oh my God, Jug I haven't seen you in years. I haven't seen you since-"

"The accident. I'm so sorry, Betts. I knew it broke you when I asked Veronica out. I just couldn't remember and-"

She interrupts, "Jug, I know. Meet me for coffee. We have other things to discuss too. It's just nice sto see an old friend."

Old friend? More like her first love that left her in shambles.

"Artist, let's go to the bakery. I think we should pick some cakes up for your sleepover tomorrow," Betty told the girl.

~~~

A week later

"Thanks for meeting with me, Juggie," Betty smiled warmly, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

"I really need to say this. I'm sorry. I had my accident then I only started remembering after Veronica convinced me to run away. Then she kinda put me in this like trance. I'm sorry. I was gonna call, but her Dad-"

"Jug, I know she did. She convinced me I was the reason you got into that car wreck. I was severely depressed about losing you. It was terrible, Jug," Betty explained, eyes welling.

"I'm so sorry. She's dead. She died in car crash, ironically. I'm sorry," He told her, eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry too. I should've been there. I was so naive. We were both young. We should start over as bestfriends Betty and Jughead, not sappy, sob story Betty and Jughead.

"Betts, you've missed alot. I have alot to catch you up on. You have a neice. She's 4 now. She's beautiful, but she isn't mine. She looks so much like Reggie it isn't funny. It's okay though. I'll always consider her mine. I got engaged. I finished my novel," He stamers, pulling her in for a hug from across the table.

They talk as if though no time had pass. Betty explained that she was a Nanny.

~~~~

Two Years Later

"What's for dinner? Margo wants to know," Jughead asks, sticking his head in the door of Betty's bedroom.

Betty jumped a few feet, clutching her towel to her body. "Jesus! Get out!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before!" He shouted while shutting the door.

"Shut up! You saw half way through puberty Betty's boobies. You haven't seen fully developed Betty's boobies! So ha," Betty laughs.

"Well, when can I see them? Do I have to make an appointment?" He questions cheekily.

Betty blushes, "Stop."

Was she considering it? Maybe. Why? Because she remembered how good his hands felt when he touched her skin. It was like a good burning. Her belly would turn every time their hands touched.

"I made little miss innocent blush, didn't I?" He teased.

Fuck it. She opened the door and dropped her towl.

His mouth dragged dry.

"Cat got your tongue, Jones?" She asked cockily. Gripping his collar, she tugged him in her room.

Passionately, she pulled him into a tongued kiss.

Their was that spitfire he remembered. His hands began grazing up her thighs as the kisses grew sloppier.

Love bites were now littering her chest. Lazily, his fingers dragged across her slit. Wantonly, her hips began to ground into his hips.

"Fuck, I missed this," He whispered.

"I missed you. Jesus, I missed your touch, your kisses. I missed all of you," She panted. Her hands quick disposed of his pants.

Quickly, he thrusts into her. They take a moment to get used to the feeling of being together again.

"I still love you, Betts," He mumbled into her ear as his pace slows.

"I still love you too, Juggie," She moaned, "I want this to last. Take your time, Baby."

They took their time to relearn every scar and mark.

~~~

Three Years Later

"I always knew this was gonna happen, Gabe. They were gonna get married from the beginning. I just can't anymore. We have two beautiful Grandchildren," Gary sobbed in his husbands arms.

"I can't believe she let us walk her down the aisle."

"Dad and Papa, c'mere! Betty wants you guys to come hold your Granddaughter!" Jughead cheered, waving them over.

They couple walked toward the carrier that held 2-year-old Paisley.

"I think you guys might want to sit. We have some News to announce," Jughead stated matter-of-factly.

"What is it?" Gabe asked as he picked up the child.

"We're having another baby. We have decided to try again. Jones Baby due May 2."

They all gathered for an emotional gratitude.

~~~~

Philip Jones was born May 10, 2026.


	10. Inking The Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning

"Look at the nerd study," Cheryl chuckles to her group of cheerleaders.

"Yeah, I'm studying to get the fuck outta this place," She blankly sighs.

"I don't care. Don't speak to us. You're less, we're more," She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

Betty just shrugs her off, sticking her nose back in her book.

"So, what's for lunch? Carbs? B, you're gonna get fatter then you already are," She giggles to her surrounding group.

"Yeah, not just carbs," She pauses for a bite of the biscuit. "Nutritional bread," She replies, mouth full of bread.

"Oh look we have little health freak," Cheryl teases, pointing at the break.

"Cher, she's probably a freak in the sheets like her sister," Jughead cackles next to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Betty fires back at him, arching her eyebrow.

"I can just go ask Chuck how you went all 'dark Betty' on him," He replies smoothly.

"I have better things to do with my life other than drown him with maple syrup on his head in a hot tub," Betty rolls her eye, finishing of her biscuit. She lifts herself from the bench.

"Aye, Blondie, sit down!" Cheryl demands, pushing Betty back.

"What do you want?" Betty asks, shaking her head a slight.

"To torment you so more," Cheryl smirks evil like.

"Oh great, I get to be tormented by a cheerleading attention seaking bitch," Betty roughly laughs in her face.

"Fuck you!" Cheryl yells, swinging at Betty's face.

Betty just blocks the thrown attempts of a punch. But she doesn't fight back.

"Ladies!" Weather Bee roars through the lunchroom. "What's happening!?"

"Betty hit Cheryl!" Jughead blurts out.

Cheryl chimes in with her fake tears. "She h-hit me," She sniffles, her lip quivers.

An exasperated escapes Betty's mouth. She starts to pick up her bag, expecting her 'much needed' discipline from the Principal.

"Miss Cooper, come with me," Weather Bee tells Betty.

"Mhm." Betty's head hangs low.

"Tell me, what happened?" Weather Bee asks the girl next to him.

She averts her eyes to the ground. No words leave her lips. She sighs away any frustrated tears.

"So, you're not speaking," He says, opening his office door.

She throws her hands up in defeat, "Just write me a suspension for a few days. Let mama Coop handle me."

"Three days of suspension."

Betty shrugs, picking up her bag. The empty grey chairs taunting her every step she gets closer.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper," The receptionist greets, warmly waving at the woman Betty dreads the most.

"Hi Sue," Alice waves back. She ices Betty in her cold glare.

Betty gets up. She stands next to her mother, who is engaging in conversation with the receptionist.

Much small talk and a tense car ride later, Betty trembles on the couch. Her mother yells on about her 'mistake'.

"I'm sorry," Betty pipes quietly.

"An 'I'm sorry' won't cut it anymore. I'm gonna do this because you need to learn a lesson!" Alice screams, her hand soon after making contact with Betty's face. Over and over, the cycle repeats itself.

Tears spill, her body lays limp. Pleads for Alice to stop ensure more hits. Bruises cover, some cuts showing through. Alice stumbles back to her room, cackling at her burdensome daughter. Her daughter throws on some leggings and a simple tshirt. She steps out in the cold air. Betty let's her legs lead her to her favorite place, Inking Nerds.

"Hey Betts," Toni greets, engulfing her into a hug.

"Can you fix me up?" Betty asks, squeezing her tightly.

"Yeah. Alice at it again?" Toni asks, releasing Betty. She goes behind the counter.

"Mhm," Betty replies, following Toni. She plops down on a chair.

"Here, I have you," Toni comforts, applying alchohol to the small gauze. She starts to rub the wounds as Betty hisses in pain.

"Thanks. You take too much care of me," Betty sighs, looking up a her.

"I won't ever stop," Toni replies, vigorously pulling her into a hug.

"I love you," Betty giggles into the hug.

"I love you more," Toni replies with a teary chuckle.

"Do you think you can cover up the belt scars on my back? Dad won't be back for a few months. Too busy screwin' his whore of a secretary," Betty asks, tears forming over her broken family.

"Yeah," Toni agrees, putting the first aid kit back.

"How much?" Betty asks, skimming through her wallet.

"70," Toni responds, pressing the calculations on the register.

"Okay, here you go," Betty says, pulling out the crumpled bills.

"Go sit in chair 7, and I'll be in."

Betty heads toward the chair, laying on her Belly. The aroma of ink fills, the buzzes echoes.

"Alright Cooper, I'm having another artist do your tattoo. Is that okay?" Toni asks for confirmation.

"Yeah, just get me a tattoo," Betty giggles.

A few minutes pass, Jughead takes a seat in spinning chair. "Toni already told me that you are getting a tattoo on your upper-middle back to your neck. An arrow with a dream catcher, correct?" He explains, snapping on gloves.

"Mhm," Betty agrees, frozen at the acknowledgement of his voice.

"Alright, just a little cold," He warns, lightly rubbing a little alcohol pad on her back.

"It's fine," Betty replies, laying still.

"Can I unsnap your bra strap?" He asks, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you trying to catch a looksie?" Betty giggles, reaching behind her an unsnaping the strap.

"No ma'am," His eyes widen.

"I'm kidding," Betty giggles more.

"Oh," He mutters under his breath. He starts to draw out the outline.

Betty shutters against cold marker.

"Hey, it's okay," He reassures, pulling the marker away.

"I'm just a bit cold, but I'm okay," Betty shrugs, pulling her arms into her shirt.

"Here, use this hoodie," He offers, holding out a hoodie.

"I can't, that is yours," Betty refuses, turning to face him. She gives him a stern hard glare.

"You can. I promise it's clean, I wore it today," He winks at her.

"Fine," Betty sighs in defeat. She takes it from his grip. She returns to her previous position.

"See, can't resist my charm," He laughs, getting back to his work.

"You wish," She teases.

Two hours. They laughed, shared a secret or two, flirted like two teenagers do.

"Can I also get a smiley frenulum peircing?" She asks, eyeing the rest of the money in her wallet.

"Yeah, that'll bring the total to 115," He says, pushing the buttons on.

She gave him the rest of her owed money and an extra 10 for his amazing skills. "Sorry, I don't have that much more for a tip," She apologizes to him.

"Atleast you tipped," He smiles at her. "Now, maybe explains where I'm putting the needle."

"In the little flap of skin under the top lip," She explains, pointing at the place.

"Okay."

He peirces her. She returns the Jacket.

♤♡◇♧

Three days later, Betty showed up to school. The group started again.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Cheryl taunts.

"I'm reading, all soup because I have a new peircing," Betty explains, barely looking up.

"Oh, the prude is growing up," She howls in laughter.

"Yeah, what else do you have another peircing, alcohol, tattoo, drugs?" They ask, getting wary of her.

"Yeah, I snorted cocaine while drinking during my tattoo appointment," Betty remarks sarcastically.

"Knew it!" Jughead accuses.

"Yeah, you were the one who tattooed me," Betty replies, packing up and walking out the door. 

"I did tattoo a blonde," He mutters under his breath. He follows her despite the calling of Cheryl.

"What do you want?" She asks, peering up from her book.

"I tattooed you?" He asks, looking at the girl.

"Yeah," She replies, rolling her eyes.

"I don't remember."

Betty pulls her hair out of her ponytail. Her riglets gleem in his memory and her glasses fall. She wipes some of the makeup off her scars.

"It is you, what happened?"

"Just fell," She shrugs.

"No, what happened?" He asks her.

"I fell!"

"Is it your mom?" He asks, recollecting the mention of her name made Betty quiver.

"Yeah," She sighs.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole," He apologizes, pulling her into a hug.

Betty sobs into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"It is," She reassures, squeezing him.

"I feel bad," He whispers, pulling her closer.

"Stop."

"I still feel bad," He pouts.

"Fine."

"You're cute, you know that right?" He asks, eyeing her beauty.

"Stop. I don't want empathy," She rolls her eyes.

"I want you to take the compliment," He whines.

"You baby," She giggles.

"I love your laugh. Come to the shop after school?" He asks, giving puppy dog eyes.

"It's a date Jones," She laughs.

♤♡◇♧

Years went by, they are currently engaged and expecting two boys. Who knew what inking a nerd could do?


	11. American Football

The blonde shivers in the stand. Large gusts of crisp autumn winds flutter, blowing her tied back hair in her face. A string of small coughs followed by a few sneezes cause the girl discomfort. The pastel colors catching the eye of the infamous running back of the Riverdale Bulldogs.

The Quarterback calling the play. A simple handoff to the RB, what could go wrong? The play starts, Archie hands the ball off. Jughead too entranced by the girl, he runs forward, forgetting about the ball and fumbles it to the second string roster.

"What the hell, Jones!" Reggie yells, grabbing the dark haired boy by his pinny collar.

"Aye, Jones, Mantel, run laps! Jones, my office after practice!" Coach growls, pulling out his whistle from his mouth.

"Yes coach!" They shout, starting off on a jog.

The coach spies the girl in the stand. She pushes her glasses up as she refocuses on the paper in front of her.

"Kid!" He calls to the girl doodling on the bench.

"Hm," She hums, looking up from her notebook.

"What are you doing on my bench!?" He questions, disapprovingly eyeing the girl shaking in fear.

"Ju-Just a report, Mr. Brown," The girl stutters, scribbling the last of her notes down.

"Okay, finish up," He nods, turning back to his team.

Betty puts the finishing touches on her notes. She packs away her slender notebook into her side satchel bag.

"Catch nerd!" The boys howl in laughter, tossing in a ball in her direction.

Betty sizes up to the catch, landing the ball successfully in her arms. She tosses the ball back, hitting one of the boys in the head. Skittishly, she scurries away without a trace.

"What do you see in her?" Reggie asks, panting as they reach lap number three.

"What is there not to see?" He asks, blush creeping to his cheeks.

"She's geeky, always has her nose in a book, she's not as hot as the cheerleaders that are all over us," Reggie explains his reasons to Jughead.

"I've seen her in something other than pastel sweaters. I saw her out at the shop with a tanktop on, and lemme tell you, Abby's aren't the biggest in our grade," He smirks as they round to their fourth lap.

"Bring it in!" The coach declares quite loudly.

Loud relieved sighs comes from the sweaty group.

"We're done for today," He tells the group, pulling his dad gut with his clipboard.

The panting boys head to the clogged locker room. Boys rush into the showers, stripping at their lockers. After their showers, the boys hounded him for his small crush.

Jughead's long awaited sit down with the coach starts with a simple knock.

"Ahem, come in," He clears his throat, tidying up his desk.

"You wanted to see me," Jughead says, gingerly taking a seat under the cold glare of the stern man.

"What's up with you? You've been dropping passes all week! Is it because of that girl!?" The coach booms, peering up through his square framed glasses.

"N-No," He sheepishly peeps out, barely audible to the human ear.

"You're gonna lose your ride to college without paying, over some girl!" He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"No Coach, I'll do better, I promise," Jughead promises, eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"You better. Now, out!" He growls, rubbing his temples.

Jughead hurries out of the small box office to some more hounding by the boys.

"Jughead has a little crush," They chant, surrounding him as her emerges from the coach's office.

"No, I don't," He denies, pushing past the crowd.

"Jughead likes the nerd!" Archie teases, pulling him into a head lock.

"No I don't!" He pouts like a child. He breaks out of Archie's grasp.

"Just go ask her out!" Reggie suggests, nudging him suggestively.

"Nope," He blushes, trying- more like failing- to push through the crowd.

"Go on, ask her out," The coach pipes up from the doorway of the office.

"I-I can't," He sighs, hopelessly think back to her ponytail danced in the wind.

"For fucks sake, you keep dropping passes because you can't work up the balls to ask a girl out," Coach scoffs, rolling his eyes at today's generation.

"Fine," He mumbles, agreeing to his teammates.

The team push him out of the locker room.

"He dropped a pass on a simple play, Kev," Betty giggles, typing away on her laptop. The loud taps feeding the butterflies swarming in his belly.

"Well, maybe you should've dropped those digits," Kevin suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Betty exclaims, balling up an old paper and launching it at him.

"Betty has a case of the crushies," Kevin mocks, picking up the balled paper and throws it back.

"Do not!" She blushes, giggling in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you do!" Kevin squeals, gasping lightly.

"Maybe," She grins widely.

"Elizabeth Cooper, you like Jughead Jones," Kevin teases, already planning their future.

Jughead can't seem to wipe that smile off his face. He walks to the open door, softly knocking on the open door.

"Speak of the devil," Kevin mummers loud enough to hear.

"Hey, Coach sent me down to see if you needed to interview a player," Jughead explains stepping into the small room.

"Oh my God," Kevin mouths to Betty.

Betty giggles at Kevin's body language.

"I can't, but Betty's free," He offers throwing a secretive wink at Betty.

Jughead cocks his head around to Betty, asking, "Pop's?"

"It's a date," She replies sweetly.

"Can't wait Cooper," He winks, retreating slowly.

"You got a date with Jughead!" Kevin squeals, mouth wide open.

"I do!" She cheers, grin evidently there.

♤♡◇♧

A smile from ear to ear never left his face.

"What's got you this happy?" FP asks, eyeing the abnormally happy boy.

"Something," He beams, skipping past of the kitchen.

"Gladys, I think Jughead is on drugs," FP whispers to his wife on the phone.

"What!? Why!?" She questions, concern lacing her voice.

"He is smiling and didn't actually eat anything when he was by the kitchen," FP explains.

"Was he all gitty and happy?"

"Hmh, why?"

"Ask him about Betty," She recommends.

"Okay."

They exchange 'goodbyes'. FP marches up to Jughead's room. He knocks on his door, withholding his rules of privacy.

"Hey," Jughead greets, pulling his door open.

"Is this about Betty?" FP asks, narrowing his eyes.

Jughead's cheeks reddens, "Yeah."

"Y'know the rules be safe, keep curfew, and please use a condom if you do go that far. I'm always here for advice," He smiles warmly.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be moving that fast. I really like this girl," He replies, "I know I can."

Meanwhile, in the Cooper house, the girl bounces like she has only air under her feet.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asks, following her daughter with her eyes as she skips up the step.

"I have to interview someone for the Blue and Gold," Betty replies, smiling greatly.

"Okay, back by 11!"


	12. American Football Part 2

Fallout of the blush whisks away with the small breeze cascading in through the cracked window.

"So, you and Jones?" Kevin smirks suggestively.

"Just an interview," Betty replies, wagging her brush in his direction.

"Yeah, 'just an interview'," Kevin mimicks, using air qoutes.

"Stop! It really is!" She giggles, tossing her brush at him.

Meanwhile, Jughead stares into the mirror, slicking his hair back. A dab of aftershave, and his look is complete.

"Jughead, where are you off to?" Gladys questions, stirring the pot on the stove.

"I'm meeting a friend for dinner," He beams, nervously twirling his one curl that -now- stuck out.

"Is it that interview with Betty?" Gladys asks, suggestively quirking an eyebrow.

"Ye- fuck, I messed up my hair!" He exclaims, trying to slick the curl back down. The studdorn curl pops back up.

"Just put your old beanie on," Gladys suggests, turning the stew.

"Okay."

Gladys chuckles as she watches Jughead scrambles around the house looking for the old beanie.

"Found it!" Jughead cheers, pulling on the cap.

"C'mere, we have some ground rules to go over!" She yells from the kitchen.

"Okay," He agrees, walking to the kitchen.

"So, be careful, back by 11, and you know to be safe if you two do anything," She explains, listing the rules.

"I know, mom," He nods, grinning widely.

"Do you have a new cologne? It smells a little less strong," Gladys says, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I bought it awhile ago. Plus Betty doesn't like strong scents," He admits, hanging his head down to cover his blush.

"So, you're wearing it because Betty doesn't like strong scents? Is this why you changed your cologne Frshman year?" She questions, shoke hitting her.

"Maybe," He blushes harder.

"Why haven't you asked her out?"

"Because I changed. I didn't want to bring her into that. I didn't want to hurt her," He frowns.

"Well, go get her now," Gladys encourages, swinging her ladle his way.

"I'm gonna go, bye, love you," He waves, blowing his mom a kiss. He rushes out the door.

The cool wind danes across his face as he blazes down the streets of the South Side. Light shades of pink nip at his nose. The neon sign calling his stomach. His stomach responding with a growl.

Her eyes travel nervously to the clink of the bells. Just another passerby looking for a quick dinner. Facing down in disappointment, she collects her things, carefully sliding them in her satchel. She leans back on the seat, pulling her glasses from her face. Checking her watch it reads: 6:30. Officially, he was late. Her mind traveling to the first time she had been stood-up. But this was just an interview in her mind.

The jingle of the bell alerting the surrounding customers of those who entered. The varsity jackets gleaming in dimly lit diner. He passes many people, including a girl writing in her book.

Time tiks until 8 pm. Both people decide to leave, seeing that their date didn't show up. Food couldn't even fix their sadness.

♤♡◇♧

"How was last night?" Kevin asks, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"He didn't show up," Betty shakes her head, focusing back on her work.

"What! Why!?"

"I don't know. I guess he wasn't interested, or it was some stupid prank," Betty shrugs, typing away on her computer.

"Sorry Betts, movie day?" He asks sheepishly smiling.

"Yeah. Can you do the watching of practice today? I don't really feel like it," Betty sighs, hopelessly finishing the last bit of the article.

"Yeah," He agrees, smiling warmly.

"Thank you," She sadly smiles.

Kevin heads to the field where Jughead is continuously dropping the hand offs. Jughead peeks up to see if the blonde had taken her usual seat in the bleachers. To his surprise, the brown haired gossip machine had taken her place.

The hour passes and all afterschool activities end. After much contemplating, Betty works up the nerve to confront him. The boys leave the locker room. Jughead at the last of the line, moping out of there.

"Jones!" Betty calls to him, leaning against the wall.

"Hm," He raises his eyebrow, looking around.

"Over here," She shakes her head, holding a stern glance.

"Betty?" He questions, gasping lightly.

"Yeah, unless you know another Betty," She rolls her eyes.

"What is this about? Are you here to apologizes?" He questions her, dumbfoundedly eyeing the girl.

"No, you should apologizes to me. You stood me up!" She scoffs, angrily scrunching her face.

"No, you did it to me! I sat there until 8!" He defends himself.

"I sat there until 8!" She shouts, mving close enough to start poking his chest.

"Shut up, liar!" He snaps back to her.

"Make me!"

With that, he pulled her face up to meet his. Haphazardly, he smushes their lips together. After sometime, they break apart.

"Wh-why did you erm, do th-that?" She stutters, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Because you talk too damn much," He teases, softly caressing her face.

"That's mean," She pouts, looking up at him.

He pulls her in for another kiss. "Now, that one was for being so damn cute," He smiles, blush evidently there.

"Redo on Pop's?"

"Yeah but when?"

"I was thinking maybe now?" She suggests, grinning widely.

"Sounds perfect," He nods, interlocking their hands.

"Oh shit, I have to cancel my plans with Kev," Betty gasps, forgetting about her plans.

"Wow, a low blow, Cooper. Texting guys on our redo date. Ouch," He playfully pouts.

"Don't worry, he doesn't like girls," Betty giggles, typing on her phone.

"Good!"

The two stumble around town, looking into the bookstore before heading to Pop's.

The aroma of freshly cooked food taunts their stomachs. The face across from each, chatting away.

"How are you?" She asks, making small talk.

"I'm great. How are?"

"Well."

"How did me not see each other?" Jughead bluntly blurts out.

"I don't know, I stopped paying attention after 6:30," Betty shrugs at the question.

"Hi, can I start you with some drinks?" The waiter rasps.

"Yeah, a simple tea for me," Betty smiles at the waiter.

"And I'll have a milkshake," Jughead replies.

"Will be right out with that," He smiles, scurrying to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," Jughead sincerely apologize to Betty.

"I'm sorry too. I guess we're just blind," Betty giggles, flipping through the menu.

"I guess we are," He agrees, chuckling.

"Tell me the truth, why do you keep dropping the handoff? It's kinda like Deshawn Jackson, he forgot the ball too," She giggles in amusement.

"I just couldn't work up the nerve to ask this girl out, and I wasn't in the best state of mind. I was skittish and jumpy," He explains to her.

"Then ask her out," Betty suggests as if they hadn't just kissed not even an hour ago.

"See, I'm on a date with her right now, but I don't think she really like football. I don't think she really likes me," He pouts, playing into this whole scene.

"Really? I mean personally, I love football, but it's such a shame she doesn't," Betty replies, smiling a little bit.

"Maybe, we could go on a date some time? Other than this one," Jughead winks at her.

"I mean, I'm down," She giggles while shrugging.

"Here you guys are," The waiter says, placing down the drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Mhm, yeah, two cheese burgers with mayo, mustard, ketchup, and extra pickles," Betty orders.

"For you, sir?" He asks, scribbling down her order.

"Add some fries to that," Jughead adds as they both hand over their menu's.

"Alrighty, that'll be out shortly."

"Ordering for me now?" Jughead smirks at her.

"Yup!"

"Did you know that I liked you?"

"No," She shakes her head.

"Well, incase you didn't get the memo, I like you," He whispers across the table to the girl nursing her tea to her lips.

"Oh good, because I may like you too," She smiles, biting back giggles.

"That's good. Since, you like me, I like you, how about I give you my jersey to wear on game day?" He offers, smugly smirking.

"I don't know how I feel about that type of attention," Betty expresses concern.

"You can wear it under a hoodie of mine," He suggests.

"Nope, no, I can't. Too much attention," Betty replies, eyes bugging out of her head at the thought of a crowd and gossip surrounding her.

"Okay, well what ever you want," He agrees, not pushing her.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Here is your food, be careful it is hot," He warns, placing two glass plates down.

They nod, soon getting into their food. Within seconds, fries are flying along with the playful banter. Giggles and chuckles warm the neon building.

"Well, I'm stuffed," Betty giggles, falling back into the booth.

"Me too," He burps.

"Let's pay, and we can go."

"Here, I have it.

He pays for the bill and they leave. The two stroll to Betty's house. Once the reach the door, Betty pecks his cheek. He leaves with a grin on his face.


	13. American Football Part 3

The shimmer of the lights careful graze the fresh cut grass. Line paint newly applied.

"Tonight's the big night, Bulldogs host the Greendale Raptors!" The telecaster booms through the speakers.

Jughead's eyes wonder up to the crowded stands. His search for his secret girlfriend.

"10 minutes until kickoff!" The speaker announces.

The blonde searches for a seat in the crowded stands. A small opening at the top of bleachers calls to her.

"Five minutes to kickoff!"

His eyes search aimlessly for his favourite blonde. Jitters had been a normal thing before a game, but now his nerves are all over the place. With every bounce of his knee, his control spirals.

He takes a final look around to catch the girl wearing his other jersey in the corner. As they make eye contact she throws him a thumbs up, simply easing all his nerve.

"Looks like your little crush is here," Archie teases on the bench, nudging Juggead slightly.

"Crush? That's my girlfriend," He beams, proudly smiling. His eyes don't even move from between Archie and Betty because his focus is mainly on her.

"Finally!" Archie cheers, rattling him around.

"Alright, Jones out to receive the kick," Coach says, scratching his chin whilst looking at his clip board.

The team took the feild to meet the bright, neon green jersey. Nuber 17 kick the ball off, starting the play clock. The ball falling, splat, into Jughead's arms. He returns the kick, going out of bounds at the 40 yard line.

"Out at the 40 yard!" The announcers smiles.

The roar of the classmates cheering along their school team. The different select shades crowd the sign along with the name and number of Jughead Jones. You'd think that it would be his girlfriend holding that sign, but it was his girlfriend's ex-bestfriend. She had been pining after him since Sophomore year (year 11), the year he wasn't benched.

"Calling a flea flicker," Coach whispers into his his microphone, covering his face with his clipboard.

Reggie snaps the ball to Archie. Archie hands the ball off to Jughead. Jughead takes a few steps forward then turns and throws the ball back to Archie. Archie fires down feild, successfully landing the ball into Chuck's arms. Out at the 10, the team has the two minute warning. Running down the clock, the hand the ball off to second string to run down some of the clock.

Down to one minute, they hand the ball through the middle. Jughead dodges past defenders as he finds the blue endzone. His celebratory dance is a kiss thrown his girlfriend. She winks, catching his kiss. Some of the other girls in the stand pretend like they caught it, or that it was directed toward them.

"Number 17, Jones, in for a Riverdale touchdown!"

Screams of thrilling excitement shred through the leading teams entourage. The other team receives the kick, in time for the water break. The blonde shuffles down to near the bench.

The whistle signaling the beginning of the second quarter. The Raptors have posession at the 25.

Betty's off to get some snacks from the little table across the field. She runs down the cobblestone walkway.

"Mom, can I get some hot chocolate?" The smaller girl begs, pouting to her mother.

"Sure, go get in line," The mother sighs, digging in her wallet to. She hands her daughter 2 dollars.

The small girl lines up in front of Betty, blowing on her hands for warmth. As her turn comes she muffles softly, "Can I get a hot coco?"

"Sure, that'll be 3 dollars and 50 cents," The lady smiles, turning back to make the hot chocolate.

"Oh shoot! I only have a two dollars," The smaller girl frown displeasingly.

"Well, then you can't get it. Just because your brother is on the team doesn't mean-"

"Hun, I'll pay for the rest," Betty cuts the rude lady off.

"Are you sure, young lady?" The lady raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Betty nods, "oh, and a hot coco for me too, please."

"Thank you, miss," The girl smiles.

"No problem," Betty replies.

"You wanna sit with me and my mom? We're right by my brother on the bleachers," She offers.

"No, I'm okay. Let's just get some of our hot chocolate," Betty suggests, nudging the girl slightly.

"Okay, thank you. What's your name?" The girl asks, peering up to Betty's gaze.

"Betty, and you are? Besides from one of the stinky boys's sister," Betty giggles.

"JB," She replies, giggling.

"Here you ladies are. This will be 7 dollars in total," The lady rolls her eyes.

JB attempts to hold up her two dollars, but Betty hands the girl a 10.

"Your change is 3 dollars."

Betty hands the small cup to JB and they chat the whole way back to the bleachers. The game progresses, the Bulldogs winning so far. Half time was a reflection of what needed fixing and where the other team has weakness.

The tiny marshmallow float in the drink, melting lightly at the temperature. Betty blows on it lightly, waiting for it to cool. She darts her tongue lightly, instantly burning herself. "Fuck," She quietly hisses.

JB goes to Gladys with a big smile on her face.

"What has you all happy?" Gladys questions her.

"A nice girl paid for my hot chocolate after the lady was mean," JB giggles, thinking back to her recent conversation.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Gladys sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Mom, I was only thanking her for it. She's all the way up there," JB says, pointing to the blonde in the stand.

"Fine. As long as you're okay," She replies.

"Now, to tie it up in the second half, Kessler in for a touchdown. The Raptors tie the game as we head into the fourth and finally quarter!" The announcement springs from the old speakers.

"C'mon coach, pull it," Betty whispers under her breath.

Most of the quarter had been the teams trying to rack up points. Both teams unsuccessfully in their tries.

"Fuck it," Betty shrugs, getting up from her place. She marches down to the gate where the team is.

"Betty, wh-what are you doing here?" One of the benched players ask.

"Tell your dumbass coach to play the Philly special," Betty rolls her eyes.

"Okay."

Betty finds her way back to the bench. The team lines up. Archie runs behind Moose. Reggie snaps the ball to Jughead. Jughead hands the ball over to Trevor as he runs past him. Archie finds an open space to receive the ball. Trevor fires straight into Archie's arms for a 5 yard touchdown.

The Raptors try to make a comeback with the two minute warning. They turn over at the one minute mark. The Bulldogs finished out by kneeling the ball 3 times.

Everyone cheers, running out of the stands. Some leave while others stay.

"Jughead! You did sooo good," Veronica giggles, flashing a seductive smile. She tries to hang on his jersey.

"Thanks?" Jughead shrugs, pushing past her.

She follows him like a lost puppy.

"Jug, is that your girlfriend?" Gladys questions him.

"Yeah," Veronica nods, cockily strutting up next to him.

"Woah, hold up! That ain't my girlfriend. My girlfriend is somewhere around here, but it isn't her!" Jughead shakes his head, looking around for Betty.

Veronica scoffs and walks away, finding her way to Reggie.

Betty approaches behind Jughead, covering his eyes. "Guess who!" She giggles at him.

That giggle made his heart melt. He turns around, sweeping her up into a kiss.

As the kiss breaks she giggles, "Well hello to you too."

"Ahem," Gladys clears her throat.

"Oh sorry. Betts this is my mom, mom this is Betty," He introduces them.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones. Nice to meet you," Betty greets, smiling.

"You too" She agrees.

"Hey, mom, I bought your favorite a hot chocolate," JB says, walking up to them.

"Aw, thanks for getting me one, JB," He replies, smirking.

"Nope, I got it for- wait, is that Betty?" JB asks, refocusing on a different topic.

"Mhm," Betty nods.

"How do you know each other?" Jughead quirks an eyebrow.

"I bought her hot chocolate. It was nothing," Betty shrugs.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm cold. How about Pop's?" JB suggests to the group.

"You think like your brother," Betty chuckles, "I can't really object to food."

"So, it's settled. Food from Pop's."

They set to the warm neon diner. They take a seat at the faded booths. They order a large fry and chat a bit before JB and Gladys.

Betty leans into his ear and whispers, "I love you."

"What?" He gasps as tears brim.

"I love you," She reiterated, smiling at him.

"I love you too," He smiles, inching his face close to hers.

"Kiss me, loser," She chuckles, connecting their lips for a kiss.

♤♡◇♧

"Mommy, can you tell me the day you and daddy met?" Their 4 year old asks.

"We met in kindergarten," Betty replies, sweetly pecking her head.

"When did you guys first say, 'I love you'?" She curiously questions her mother.

"Your dad played football, and I met your Aunt JB and Grammy at his game. We all went to Pop's after, and I leaned closely into his ear. Y'know what I said?" Betty raises her eyebrow.

"I love you?" Her face brightens up.

"Correct!" Betty cheers, tickling her tummy.

"Mommy, when are you gonna give me a sibling?"

"Soon, hopefully. Baby, go to bed now," Betty kisses the top of her head.

"Hey, how was getting her to sleep?" Jughead yawns, looking up from his laptop.

"I want a baby."

"Okay," He pauses back to work. "Wait, what!"

"I want a baby, please," Betty pouts to him.

"Baby making is fun, but are you sure?"

"Mhm."

♤♡♧◇

Sebastian Jones was born 14 months later at 10 pounds and 24 inches.


	14. White Claw Buckets

"C'mon, go to that party," V suggests, stabbing at the fresh romaine.

"No, I'm okay," Betty replies, popping at tater tot into her mouth.

"This isn't up for discussion," Veronica snaps at her.

"Fine, whatever," Betty rolls her eyes, roughly pulling up her lunch tray. Confidently, she sturts out the room leaving a crowd with gaping at them.

"She's being a bitch," Veronica scoofs, eolling her eyes. She takes a plain peice of salad, and munches down on it.

"To be fair-"

"Nope, end of discussion," Veronica cuts him off, rolling her eyes. She takes anothe leaf into her mouth.

"Such a bitch," He mumbles to himself. Kevin takes a bite of his pizza.

The loud clash of the locking double doors notify them that the quiet girl left. Angrily, she stomps down the hall. As the writing shack space stumbles upon the girl marching her way theough the door. Temperamentally, she throws around papers, pushing over the folders and metallic holder bins. Soon, she falls in dispair, hugging her knees as she chokes out sobs. She leans over the trashcan, emptying out her guts.

"I can't keep doing this," Betty cries, muffling them into silent sobs. She rubs her hands together, thumbing her palms. Gingerly, she erases her tears with her sleeve.

The bell alerts the students of their new class. She picks up her books, continuing on with her day.

♤♡◇♧

"Look at this one!" Veronica squeals, shoving the skimpy fabrics into the blonde's hands.

"They're whore-ish and are gross. Not my thing. I ju-"

"No, you're going, that's final," Veronica scoffs, shuffling into her short, body hugger.

"Whatever, only on my dress terms," Betty disagrees, shaking her head.

"Fine, just something party style," Veronica displeasingly sighs.

Betty scrambles around her closet, finding a jumpsuit with flowers on it. The floral design hugs her body loosely, giving breathing room.

"I guess that's okay," Veronica shrugs, huffing loudly.

"Then shall we go?" Betty fake smiles, sassing her.

"Yeah," Veronica agrees, swaying her hips out the door into her boyfriend's truck.

Betty sighs, hopping up in the truck. Betty taps on her arms as Archie's hand is up V's dress. Her breath sharpens, insinuating that it's time for Betty's headphones to go in. As they get heated, Archie swerves to the side of the road. Betty steps out as they get busy.

She stumbles across a bar a half a mile up the road. Alcoholic aromas calling out to her. For the first time tonight, her face isn't clenched into a scowl.

The dimly lit alley way that held the entrance, was a scare tatic. The Serpents leader did this, so the outsiders would think that they would be harmed if they set even a toe theough the squeaky glass doors. The blonde was this daring. The small sheet read: "No colors, EXCEPT Serpents, allowed in!"

Disregarding the sign, the girl pushes through the heavy, squeaking glass door. All eyes dart to her tall appearance and the skimpy dress she was forced to wear. Undermining the stares, she goes to the bar. A pinkish red illuminating the drink menu.

"Whatcha want?" The older woman growls across the bar.

"Hm, what's a Serpents delight?" Betty reads the bolded white words.

"Everclear, Rum, and Tequila. Then some Fireball with a peice of Juicy Fruit. And then a series of belly shots," The lady groans, explaining the options.

"Then I'll have that," Betty agrees, smiling to displease the grumpy bartender.

In a low voice, the bartender breathes out, "Everyone gather around we have a challenger of the title!"

The group cheers, raising their glasses to the girl. She's bombarded with drinks from every Serpent.

♡♤◇♧

"Last," Betty burps in between her sentence, "one!"

"She beat the previous champion in record time! By 15 minutes!" The lady cheers into the crowd.

"I wanna challenge her!" A deep, masculine voice declares.

All heads snap to a broad man. He had emerald eyes with his messy curls slicked back, one curl sticking out.

"Jones has spoken, do you accept?" The crowd gazes for an answer. 

"Hell yeah!" Betty agrees, throwing her arms up in a drunken haze.

"Then it's set, on Friday night the challenge shall take place!" The lady announces.

They geoup decide to send the girl home with taxi. Excitment buzzes through the group as they await the events to come.


	15. White Claw Part 2

Betty's POV

Blazing lights scream into my eye sockets. Repeatedly, imaginary thumps fall upon my head. Groaning, I attempt to swing my legs around the bed side.

"Betty," V grumbles, moving off Archie.

It was evident of what they had been doing. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid.

"How are you feeling?" Archie asks, shifting in himself.

"Hurts like a bitch," I shrug, trying to push myself out of bed. A gut curling feeling hits me as my body falls back down.

"Lemme get you some water," Archie offers, shuffling out the door as fast as he can.

"Dumbass," Veronica mubbles.

"What's up?" I groan, rolling back in the bed.

"You got piss drunk then came home claiming your a Serpent bar champion then went on about facing a hot guy in a crown beanie," Veronica sums up, scoffing and teeth sucking.

"Sweet," I mutter, letting my head fall back onto the pillow.

♤♡◇♧

3rd POV

"Boss, she beat your ass in that," Sweet Pea chuckles tauntingly at the man piled in work.

"Haha, fuck off!" Jughead rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what are you gonna bet for this challenge. The bike or your truck?" Pea asks, moving to look at his screen.

"Neither, I'll have her strip if she loses. If she does win, I have no problem with a challenge," Jughead shrugs, typing.

"Oh, I mean she has the body for-"

"Don't be like that. She's attractive, don't be a pig," He sigh, clenching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't mean- I-"

"Just be kind."

♤♡◇♧

"Here, we have Jones. In the other corner we have the newbie who kicked Jones's ass!" She booms into the microphone.

"So funny," Jughead mumbles.

"Let's begin with the white claw challenge!"

The contestants emerge from the dimly lit stage, each holding the tall cans.

"Simply show us this, how do you drink a White Claw?"

Jughead tilts the beer, shotgunning it in his mouth. While Betty sizes up a throw to a trashcan. After a good two strokes of wind up, Betty launches it into a trashcan, yelling, "Fucking disgusting!"

Amused looks turn to a fits of laughter amongst the bar. Jughead chokes up for air after gunning the entire can.

"I think that one goes to newbie," The girl judges, turning to the crowd, "whatcha think?"

They nod in agreement.

Betrayal wasn't a quality that Jug admired. His temper radiating of his head. The cold icicles being thrown at them, they could feel him.

"Next is the shot of the jellos!" Sierra announces on the microphone.

The two start to drink their night away.

♤♡◇♧

"Mm, my head," Betty groans hoarsely. She attempts to move, but she can't.

"Stop moving," A deep voice whines, pulling her closer.

Betty haphazardly tears the covers off, looking down at the unfamiliar shirt. "What the fuck!" She exclaims, pulling herself from his grasp.

"Mm, my head!" He moans in pain.

"Who are you, and why am I on an office couch with you?" She questions, looking through the room for her clothes.

"I'm Jughead and why are you in my shirt?" He replies, pulling himself up off the couch.

"I don't know, but you need to put one on," She shrugs, looking through the piles of paper on the ground.

"You have it on!"

"Okay, fine," She huffs, taking off her shirt and throws it at him.

"Wait- I-I didn't mean it like that!" He explains, blushing brightly as he turns around.

"Oh my God, they're just boobs. They're just here," Betty sighs, leaning over the desk as she searches drawers.

"You're by far the weirdest stranger I've ever met," He says as he pokes his head through the shirt.

"And you are the kinkiest," Betty replies, holding up handcuffs.

"What- no! I have a nephew!" He explains, scrambling to retrieve the ball.

"This is too good!" Betty giggles, opening the drawer with a spare work shirts.

"You can wear one of those," Jughead offers, peeking over the desk.

"Thank you. I'll return it once I find my shirt," She smiles in embarrassment.

"Keep it. Say you had a tragic night with a hot dude," Jughead smirks at her.

"Oh eww!" Betty squeals in disgust.

"You should probably get going," He suggests, cleaning up some clutter.

"Yeah, true. Just gimme my phone," She replies, buttoning up the shirt on her body.

He hands her the phone.

Betty opens the door, rushing down the open staircase. Luckily, everyone was piss drunk from the fun of last night.

A smirk creeps upon Sweets lips as he sneaks up the stairs behind her. "Boss!" SP squeaks into Jughead's office.

"What?" Jughead groans, hanging his head over his glass on the desk.

"You got laid!" Sweets cheers, swinging his arms to shake Jug.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Who won?" He abruptly asks, shooting out of his seat.

"She did. The White Claw sent her ahead in the game," Pea explains, sliding onto the desk.

"I owe her a favor, don't I?" Jug sighs, rubbing his temples.

"You sure do," SP grins.

"Call her and explain that she has a favor due to her by the Serpent king," He says, digging in his drawer for paperwork.

"Okay."

♤♡◇♧

*Eight weeks later*

"Ugh, why won't she just call in her favor!" Jughead whines to his father as he watches the blonde struts in for the fifth time that week.

"Son, you need to be patient. Why does she annoy you so much?" FP questions, towering over the sitting man's shoulder.

"It's just her! She's so annoying! She does that little walk where she sways her hips ever so slightly when walking up here- she just is challenging my stance," Jughead vents angrily.

"You like her!" FP blurts out, undermining the fact of the thin glass.

"I don't. She's nothing to like!" He huffs loudly, crossing his arms.

"Denial," FP mutters.

"I heard yelling," Sweets said, swinging his head around the door.

"Yeah, he's in fucking denial!" FP sighs, shaking his head.

"Am not."

"Dude, you are too," Pea chokes back laughter.

"Whatever," He sucks his teeth.

"Mhm, so you wouldn't mind if she cashed in her favor and left forever?" FP questions, gazing down on his son.

Jughead takes a moment to thing, shortly respond, "No, I wouldn't."

"Lies," Sweets interjects into the chat.

As if it were her cue, she knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Jughead calls to the person on the other side of the door.

"No! It's about the bet!" Betty replies, yelling.

"Text me!" He shouts st the door.


	16. White Claw Buckets Part 3

Her freshly manicured nails typed out numerous forms of the same question. How do you ask a stranger to pose as your boyfriend, so your mother doesn't bother about having an eligible bachelor? But she truly needed someone tattooed with the bad boy aura; she needed Jughead. 

She had been shooed away from his office in her most recent attempt to talk to him. It was going to be a simple, quick chat to cash in her favor. She hated confrontation and feared that she would be yelled at if she tried to talk to him again. This trait was embedded in her head through Alice Cooper's endless lecturing. 

Betty tapped on the screen once more, simply typing, 'Hey.' 

Her body tensed as she threw her phone down on her pillow. 

~~~~

Jughead's phone lit up, accompanied by the generic iPhone bing. His hands were a little preoccupied with being tangled in a random girl's hair.

"Are you gonna get that?" The girl asks, pulling back from the kiss. 

His head shook as he leaned back in. 

The girl's face turned to read the name. Jughead smacked his lips on the side of her cheek. 

"You have a girlfriend!" The girl exclaimed, jumping off his lap.

Pure confusion struck him. His eyebrow raised in a perplexed manner. "What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend," He mumbled.

The woman had been out of his office door before he could explain. His eyes darted to the name displayed on his screen. Betts<3 popped up immediately. 

Hey, he wrote back. 

Now, it was his turn to wait. 

~~~

Roughly an hour later, Betty had been walking out her bathroom while towel drying her hair.

She opened her phone to Jug's reply.

Betts<3: I wanna cash in my favor 

He felt like he could finally breathe again. No more Betty! But that also meant no more seeing the flirtatious sway of her lips or her bright green eyes when she focused her attention on him during the announcements of card games or pool games. 

Jug: Finally 

Betty giggled at his reply.

Betts: Maybe I should still hold onto it then

He smiled at her playfulness but groaned in annoyance. 

Jug: Please no 

Betts: But really, meet me for coffee or tea or Pop's to discuss my favor. I have terms and we need both to agree to them

Jug: I am not having sex with you.

Betts: LMAO, bhaha, that's the best joke I have heard in my entire life. Me and you gross

Jug: I look like a dick now... sorry

Betts: Apology not accepted. Anyways, can we meet up on like Saturday?

Jug: Sure, I have lunch at 1. Will that work?

Betts: Yea. I've gotta go do work for class, bye

Jug: Bye

~~~

Saturday approached very quickly. Currently, a blush brush is enhancing her rosy cheeks. It was her normal look, with a few minor changes like blush and highlight. 

She had breakfast with Veronica and soon has late lunch with Jughead

Her lip stain had lasted her through the day. It was one of those little victories that made her day great so far. Who knows how long that would last. 

With the final touches, she was out the door. It was hot September and cool November in upstate Pennsylvania, so she did not need a jacket. Quickly, she rounded the corner to avoid the drunken frat boys. It was 1 in the afternoon, but their moto had been: "It's 5 o'clock somewhere."

The little shop grew close. The neon sign could barely be seen through the bright sunlight. 

The bell rung, alerting the establishment of someone's arrival. Jughead's blue eyes met the Hitcock blond. That sway in her hips still taunted him like always. Her leggings gripping onto her toned legs, not that he noticed. 

She smiled at him once she found him. It was polite to do so. Her lose waves bounced against her shoulders, as she took many long strides to the table he was seated at. 

"What's up?" He asks, popping the cherry off its stem. He had a milkshake and some fries in front of him.

"Well, this is gonna sound weird, but...," she pauses to take a breath, "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a 3-day family reunion." 

He choked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You don't have to. S-Sorry, I, erm, asked," She replied, doubt drenching her face.

"I'll do it. It is your favor after all, but I have terms," He agreed, popping a fry into his mouth. 

"I do too. Can I just order?" Betty asks, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. 

"Go ahead. I took a half-day for personal reasons. I just have to be out of here by 3," He responds. 

Betty quickly got up to order her food at the counter. 

"Fuck," He mumbled to himself. He had to go play pretend boyfriend to Betty Cooper. 

She skipped back to the table with a bright smile on her face. Happiness hit her unexpectantly.

"Why are you so fucking happy?"

"Unlike you, grumpy pants, I actually don't have something up my ass," She sassed.

"Woah, sassy, you're gonna kill me during this trip. Lemme guess you're an early riser too?" He quips.

"Hell no. Just we have to be up by nine. It's a rule."

"Since you mentioned rules, let's set them," He suggests.

"Well, we need a backstory. Keep PDA to the minimum; just like cuddling during family night, cheek kisses and as low as possible lip kisses. One will have to happen at least to show that we're in 'love'," Betty explains, trying to make things less weird.

"That is understandable. Our backstory is...?" He trailed.

"I don't know, we met like 10 months ago when I came to visit Archie and V. We met after I spilled a milkshake on you at Pop's then we had the whole stereotypical exchange of numbers," Betty shrugs. 

"Hm, okay. Now, where is this reunion going to take place? Like mine, we went to Jersey. It was just to go to Six Flags though."

"That sounds way better. We will be going to Jersey too, but we'll stay more south. Atlantic City is lovely this time of year, so we'll be staying at the Hard Rock Cafe for a night. Then we will stay in my childhood home. We'll share a room." 

"Wildwood is better in my opinion."

"That's agreed."


	17. White Claw Buckets Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry shitty smut again

"Here it is, all the extravagance the Blossoms could buy," Betty presented, releasing her two bags onto the ground.

"Wow, how can they afford all of this?"

"I don't wanna know, but I call the bed," Betty shrugged playfully. She plopped right into the center of the bed.

"No, we're sharing the bed. It was a rule."

"I never agreed to this though," Betty pouted, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Then why didn't you ask for separate rooms or beds?" He quires.

"We're playing pretend, Jug. It wouldn't seem real if I did that and you know it," Betty said pointedly.

"I remember. I'm gonna go take a shower," He told her before grabbing his toiletries and a change of clothes.

"I'm going to unpack. I was thinking we could go to this little pizza place for lunch. It has the best pizza in the whole country," Betty rambled, pulling herself up from the joyously comfortable bed.

"That sounds good. I want to see some of the casinos, and I heard there is a really good gelato place here."

Betty hummed gracefully as she put the nice, neat stacks of, already folded, clothes into the drawer. The water had audibly hit the back of the shower.

It only took ten minutes for all of her clothes to be placed in three drawers. A subtle knock on the door came. Betty pushed herself up from the ground to get the door.

"A present from Ms. Blossom," The young man stated, holding out a large box.

"Oh thanks," Betty replied, taking the box from the man.

Bewildered, Betty popped the top off the box. A note placed delicately on top of the folded paper.

The note read: "A gift for you and your new beau. Thank me later, Cher."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Carefully, she pulled apart the paper. It was a collection of strings, Betty thought.

After looking at it more, realization struck her. It was lingerie.

"Cher, only if you knew," Betty tsked, throwing it back into the box.

Jughead emerged from the shower with only a pair of jeans that clung to his v line.

"Y'know, jeans aren't that widely appreciated on the boardwalk," Betty told him.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter that much. What's in the box?" He questions, peering down at the red box in Betty's lap.

"My cousin has the assumption of us getting busy, so she sent me a lingerie set," Betty explained, pushing the box off her lap.

"Can I see it? You think we'll fit the same size?" He questions, eyeing the box.

"I will give you 10 bucks to wear that out to the boards. No balls, you won't," She dared.

"What if your parents come? Don't you want them to have a nice impression of me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them. Can you at least put it on for a photo? Cheryl needs to know it got put to good use," Betty asks, explaining her humor.

"That's fine as long as you put the underwear on your head," He agreed, throwing in his terms.

"You got yourself a deal," She agreed, popping the box lid off.

Jughead slipped on the top while Betty placed the panties on her head.Quickly, they posed with funny faces.Betty then suggested they pose more intimately. They posed with their lips almost meeting for a kiss. The pictures were sent to the gang back home and Betty's cousin Cheryl.

"Hopefully you don't mind, but I sent the guys back home the picture," Betty smiled cheekily.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you looked soooo lovely, babe," She giggled, tugging on his cheek like a Granny.

"Haha, so funny dearie. Remind me why I agreed to this?" He sighed then mumbled, "This is gonna be a long three days."

"Because I know how to properly drink a White Claw. This is going to be a long three days. Between my mother, my perfect sister, and her overachieving husband,you'll wanna throw yourself off the pier," She ranted, pulling the undergarments off her head.

"Sounds so lovely. I hope you know that I run a bar and I'm all tattooed up. They're bound to hate me, you know that right?"

"That's what makes you perfect. Gang leader, bar owner, tattoos, you are perfect," Betty explained.

"Okay. Can you at least prep me for the questions I'll be asked?" He asks dismissively.

"Cheryl will not so subtly ask me how you are in bed, directly in front of you, so be warned. Then Polly and Jason will brag about their gifted children and his wealth. My Dad doesn't speak that much. He'll give you the whole that's my little girl speech. My Mother will hate you because of the bad boy facade. I have a cheap ring you could scare her with. Tell her you wanna marry me; it'll be gold. You'll be shouted at. She's a cold woman. Nana Rose will mumble some mumbo jumbo about marriage or a baby. She's clinically insane, don't listen to her. Dear Auntie will be hopped out on margaritas. She may try to seduce you, just shoo her away," Betty rambled on about the accustoms of her family.

"This family is a train wreck and a half," He commented.

"Tell me about it. I had to come here. I just sit in dinner with them and my mother comments about me needing more salads and veggies. I'm 21, you'd figure she'd stop by now," Betty ranted, slouching.

"Well, should we tell her that I'm a poor bar owner that is 30? It would make the story more interesting," He asks, playful smile pressed on his lips.

"You're thirty?" She queries.

"No, I'm twenty-three years of age. I have my sketches with me. Maybe we could put some 48-hour ink on you," He suggested, "to piss off your lovely mother of yours."

"I like the way you think. Can I see the sketchbook, please?'

He runs over to his bag, rummaging through his tattoo gear. He slides out his notebook and equipment. Betty mewed over an arrow that Jughead had hand-drawn when he was sixteen. He placed the tattoo on her ribs as she requested.

~~~

Alice Cooper was a force to be reckoned with. She made the toughest of bikers go running. Jughead was different.He didn't even flinch at her challenging stance.

"Elizabeth, who is this tattooed heathen?" Alice asked peeking over her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom!" Betty scolds, "he is my boyfriend. Jughead meet my lovely Mother."

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper," He grins, outstretching his hand.

"Elizabeth, a few words?" Alice smiles and digs her nails into her daughter's arm. She tugs Betty into one of the casinos.

"Hi, Mr. Cooper," Jughead greets, moving his outstretched hand in Hal's direction.

Hal accepts his hand with a stern look, "Hello Jug-head. Quite the name."

"Take that up with my dad, not me," Jughead chuckled smoothly.

"You're a bit of a surprise," He told Jughead, "Alice hates surprises, so Betty gives her as many as she can."

"She explained that on the way. We wanted to get out of the whole honeymoon phase before we met parents. I know-how complicated their relationship is," Jughead explained, opening up his cigaret pack and taking one from it.He lit it then took a long drag.

"Mind if I get one? Alice always nags me about it being a filthy habit. I just want a smoke once in a while,"Hal asks, babbling.

"Sure, just don't tell Betts. She's not too fond of it either."

They sit in a moment of silence.

"How serious are you guys? She never brings anyone home," Hal questions, blowing out the cancerous smoke.

"9 months in. She's tired of Alice's shit, no offense. I love her, but I don't want to scare her away," Jughead expressed with a deep sigh.

"I'm tired of her shit most days. She wasn't like this when we were young. I love her though. I also love my daughter very deeply. This is the part where you listen. Do not hurt her. She's strong and if you hurt her, I'll-"

"Kill me. Torture me. Push me into the ocean. I don't ever want to hurt her, ever. If we part ways then so be it, but I love her enough to stay, Mr. Cooper. I love her," Jughead explained.

"Just don't hurt her. She's my little girl," Hal sighed, taking the last puff of his cigaret. He tossed it in one of the disposable for them.

"And she's the love of my life," Jughead replied breathlessly. Thank God for his ability to bend the truth.

Jughead quickly died out his ciggy out and disposed of it when the girls approached them. Betty smiled and slung her arms around his long torso.

He placed a kiss on her crown.

"We should probably go meet Polly and the Blossoms for brunch. Betty remember, no carbs or fat," Alice told her.

"No carbs or fat? Isn't that a bit much? What is she gonna eat? Air?" Jughead quired with a wide smirk.

Holy shit. Jughead is trying to die, Betty thought to herself.

"A bit much? She's put on so much weight since she's been at college. She weighs a whopping 150 pounds."

"She's 5'9 and made of muscle. What else do you expect? A stick figure?"

This amused Hal very much. No one had the balls to stand up to Alice before.

Alice had no more words. The walk to the cafe had been short and tense. Hal had found respect for him, unlike Betty's exes. They were greeted by Polly and the Blossoms.

As expected, Cheryl asked not-so-subtly how good he is in bed.Betty answered with blush and buried her face in his chest.

"I take it, he's good," Cheryl assumed, "TT, let's go grab a seat."

"You were right," He chuckled.

"C'mon, babe. An entire buffet waits us. God knows your appetite," Betty giggled, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

They walk of towards the create your own burger bar.

"Mighty fine acting, Babe," Jughead remarks sarcastically.

"What did you and my dad talk about? He seems to actually like you," Betty observed, jutting out her bottom lip slightly.

"Just the whole don't hurt my daughter and you're dead. We bonded over how much you gals hate us smoking."

"I never liked the smell of it. Then again, I have asthma," Betty explained.

"I don't smoke that much. It's just a way to unwind," He tells her, placing buns on his and her plate.

"I don't think I should-"

"Ah," He tutted, "I request you eat at least two burgers."

"No, that is way too many calor-"

"No, fuck the calories."

Betty giggled, complying. She piled her plate high with two burgers and many fries. They took a place next to Cheryl and Toni.

"Oh Hal, look at all those calories!" Alice exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"It's fine, Hun. She's still young, and he's a good kid," Hal reassured.

"But-"

"Just hold your tongue, please. It's only three days."

Jughead kissed the square of Betty's lips, effectively smearing ketchup on her cheek.

"Really, Jug?" Betty giggled, wiping of the condiment.

"Yes, bub. I'll give you some more if you'd like," He teased playfully.

"Don't you dare."

He smushed another kiss to her lips. It left his lips tingly.

Betty blushed and looked away.

"Wow, aren't you two sickeningly cute?" Cheryl grumbled.

"Leave them alone, Cher. They're in love," Toni ogled, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Betty blushed then continued eating. Jughead stole a few fries from her plate.

"Hey!" She said, swatting at him.

"You don't always complain about my eating abilities," He quips.

"I love him! Sex jokes at dinner!" Cheryl squealed in delight.

"Oh no," Betty mumbled into her hands, shaking her head.

The lunch finished completely fine. Betty's blush stayed deep. Once they paid, they head back to their rooms or their activities.

"I want to watch Netflix and sleep. I feel so tired," Betty said, crumpling onto the bed.

"Then let's do it. That act was so tiring. Your family is...," He trailed.

"I know. My mom's the most tiring. Oh, I almost forgot!" Betty exclaimed, "Cheryl made plans for us to go do some rides on the pier at 5. We'll grab a dollar slice on the boards."

"That's fine. I just need a nap. Let's build a pillow wall and take naps."

Betty nodded and began to help him build the pillow wall. They fell into an easy slumber.

~~~~~~

Loud bangs erupted from the hotel door. They groaned, untangling from one another.

"Betty!"

"Gimme a second!" She replied, unlatching her leg from Jughead's waist.

"No, come back!" Jughead protested, clinging onto her hips.

"Jughead! I have to get up!" Betty shouted, attempting to wiggle out from his grasp.

"Hope you're decent. I'm coming in!"

Cheryl bursts through the door in her tall stilettos.

"What's up?" Betty asks, stretching in Jughead's grasp.

"It's 5:30 pm and you guys were late to the pier," Cheryl informed them.

"Oh shit, sorry. Can we just do it at 7 pm? We just had a long flight and wanted a nap."

"Yeah. Just don't be late again and wake that boy toy of yours up," Cheryl tells her, exiting her room.

Betty snaps a quick photo of Jughead sleeping. "Jug, get up!" Betty says, tapping him lightly.

"No!"

"Please, I'm gonna kiss you if you don't," She challenges.

He groans but doesn't reply.

Betty grabbed his face and kissed him feverishly.

He flipped her over, deepening the kiss. He massaged her bottom lip woth his tongue. She gasped, granting him access.

Wordlessly, she began to rake her hands up his abdomen. She lifted up his shirt over his head. He began peppering kisses along her jawline, collarbones, and the crevices of her breasts. Delicately, he massaged her boobs, flicking his thumbs over her hardened peeks.

Thrashing into the pillows, Betty moaned loudly. Her hands tangled in his hair. It was music to his ears. His hands started ghosting down her lower belly.

"Touch me," She choked out, nudging his hand down lower.

He popped open the top button. Slowly, her works his way to her wet folds. Fainting, he began circling her sex, skipping her clit teasingly.

"Please," Betty begged, whimpering.

Jughead tugged down her pants with his free hand. His fingers lingered on her clit. Her heaving chest was still in view. He worked his way down to her core. He pulled her panties aside, giving her clit a stiff lick. He toys with her clit for a bit. Her nails raked in his hair as he lapped her folds.

"I'm gonna cum!" Betty panted.

"Let go, Betts."

Her juices flooded his tongue.

"Holy shit! We have to get ready. We'll talk about this later," Betty panted, chest heaving.

"I'm gonna take a shower. We'll talk later."

They met Cheryl and Toni on the boards. Betty and Jughead had some difficulties with it not being awkward.

"We should talk..."


	18. White Claw Buckets Part 5

"We need to talk...."

Those words were never good to hear. They often came from Alice.

"We do. What was that? I didn't not like it, but we're strangers incase you for got," Betty stated matter-of-factly.

"No shit. Listen, we're just gonna forget it. We're gonna finish this out and then go about our normal life. Agreed?" He asks.

"Agreed. You've never seen me naked then. Good!" Betty cheered, clapping.

"Well, actually-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Betty giggled, slapping his arm.

"What! I did!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"Shut up!"

He chuckled, throwing himself into the pillows behind them.

Betty was beet red.

~~~~

They had a nice night. It was Netflix, teasing, and blushing. Once they fell asleep, they roped their legs together.

"Betts, get up," He whispered in her ear.

"Only five more minutes, please!" She whined.

"Yeah, if you wanna be late," He tells her.

"Shit!" Betty shouted, scrambling up. She quickly brushed her hair and threw on a swimsuit, forgetting Jughead's presence.

"Betty, I can see your boobs. Can you please go in the bathroom?" He asks, covering his eyes with his hands.

"They're away now. It's fine, they're just boobs," Betty sighs, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"You are something different, Cooper. C'mon, let's go."

"Alright."

~~~~

"So, Jug-head, how long have you guys been together?" Alice asks, peering up from her thick framed glasses.

"Roughly 9 months. We've just been on the down low," Jughead explains, sipping on the black coffee her ordered.

"Wow, she's never mentioned you," Polly said, choking on her drink.

"We just wanted to keep our little bubble. We would've told you sooner, but-"

"We're in so much love," Jughead completes, holding her hand above the table.

"Have you met Jughead's side of the family?" Cheryl asks blatantly.

"Yea. His sister is so lovely. You two would be on so well, and I taught her how to change oil. She's great."

"JB loves Betty. She won't shut up about her. It's annoying when Betty comes over for dinner because everyone wants to talk to her or grab her attention," Jughead laughs, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love her to death though. She's like a little sister I never had," Betty giggled, drinking a mimosa.

"We should have a family dinner. Meet his family," Alice suggests.

"N-"

"That sounds nice actually. We'll have to have a lunch in!" Cheryl agrees, circling her wine glass.

Betty mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Are you guys all set for the beach?" Jughead asks, wavering away from the subject of a dinner.

"No, me and TT have our tote up in our room. It's kinda heavy, so we won't be down for awhile," Cheryl says, winking at Toni.

"Well, we're gonna go on some rides beforehand. It's something we both agreed we loved them as children. Her favorites are Rollercoasters," Jughead smirked, knowing her obvious fear of heights.

"Wow, how much have you change?" Alice asks, scooping some eggs up to her mouth.

"Just a little bit," She replies sheepishly.

~~~

"No, I am not going on that. Stop it!" Betty whined, clinging onto Jughead's bicep.

"C'mon Betts. I'll hold your hand the entire time," He promised, rubbing over her hand.

"Fine. If I die, it's your fault," She stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

He smiled cheekily. He tugged her onto the back of the roller coaster.

The ride tussled them around.

"I love this! Oh my God! Jug, this is fun!" Betty giggled.

"Told ya so!" He chuckled.

The ride ended and they exited to the beach to meet the Cooper family.

Betty got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Baby," He tells her loudly. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Love birds, over here!" Polly shouts, waving.

Betty smiled at her niece and nephew having fun. They run, clinging to Betty's side.

"Aunt B, who is that?" June asks, peering up at Jughead and his tattoos.

"It's my boyfriend. His name is Jughead," Betty tells them, hold each of their hands.

"Jug-head? That's a funny name," Dag giggled, looking up at Jughead with his deep blue eyes.

"I know right. I guess that's because I'm silly," Jughead says, making a face at the twins.

"Aunt B, Uncle Jug is weird," June scrunched her nose.

"I know. He's kinda a dork," Betty agreed.

"Yeah!"

Betty leads them to the blanket where the family is seated.

Jughead made his way next to Alice to ask her about the staged proposal. Betty walked away with the kids to make a sand castle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, I would like to ask you for your blessing," Jughead told them, reaching in his pocket to grab the cheep ring that Betty stashed in there.

"What the- absolutely no-"

"Jughead, don't you think that is a bit soon, son?" Hal asks, eyeing the fake ring.

"No offense but no. She's the love of my life. I-I can't imagine life without her," He gushes, "This is the ring I got for now. I'll get her a better one. One with a big diamond. I promise."

"Alice, he really loves her. I have to give in. I'm sorry, but this heathen loves our baby girl. Jughead, as long as you make her happy. You have my blessing," Hal tells his wife.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. Make her a lovely wife. Tell us what we need to do to help set up. I don't like your tattoos, but you're a good man. Don't hurt my baby girl, or I will ensure you will never be able have a baby girl," Alice threatened.

Jughead, taken aback from the response, goes to Betty and presses a harsh kiss on her lips.

"Baby, what was that for?" She giggled, hooking her arms around his neck. Butterflies struck her.

"Just because I love you," He told her softly. He pulls her into a shearing kiss. This was the only really kiss that they had shared so far.

"Awe, look at them, J. They love each other," Polly cooed into her husband's ear.

"We sold it," Jug whispered in her ear.

"Mhm."

"Baby, let's go swimming in the lake."

Betty unraveled herself from his arms. She slipped off her shirt to expose her temporary tattoo.

"Elizabeth Cooper what do you have on your body!" Alice yelled.

"Jug gave it to me. You like it? I love it," Betty smirked.

"Oh my God. That girl is gonna put me in my grave!"

Betty giggled and lugged Jughead into the water.

~~~~

They trip ended with a nice breakfast. This was it. They are over. They just couldn't let each other go. He worried about her every second of the day and vice versa.

~~~~~

The day had been sad. It was a terribly rainy day, and they craved each other's touch. He went against his better judgment and drove to her house. He went between his car and her front door for a solid ten minutes. Finally, he reached up and knocked on her door.

A tall man opened the door, much to Jughead's surprise.

"I'm sorry, wrong house," Jughead apologizes, walking off the porch.

"Who was that, Hun?" A familiar voice rang out.

It was Betty. It was the girl he unintentionally fell in love with. But she didn't love him. Or did she?


	19. Qualified

"Ms. Cooper, what qualifies you for this job position?" The woman in her mid-fourties asks the young student.

"Mrs. Jones, I have taken care of myself for many years now. I can cook, clean, and I've babysat before," Betty explains, trying to make her case.

"How many children at a time?" Gladys questions, nursing the tea cup to her lip, gently taking a sip.

"At most was four. Averagely, I babysat twins for many years," Betty informs, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"That's great, I'll give you a call back if you get the position," Gladys smiles warmly easing the anxious girl.

"Thank you ma'am," Betty says softly. She takes an easy breath, calmly collecting her things. The small girl continues on with her day as she goes to get a to-go order.

"Here you go, Betty. I also threw in a few extra crackers because your mom loves them," Pops says, placing the bag in front of the girl.

"Thank you!" She beams, grinning warmly.

♤♡◇♧

"I don't know what to do, Jughead," Gladys sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is this about the babysitter? I can always babysit her myself," He offers his mother.

"No! This is babysitter for both of you!" Gladys yells, shaking her head.

"What! Why!?" He questions, huffing loudly.

"The last time I came home to you and a girl on my good couch and JB halfway out my fucking window!" Gladys explains, raising her voice.

"That was years ago!" He exclaims in defense.

"No, it was last fucking week!" Gladys shouts at him.

"Fine, I'll just go out with-"

"No, you're helping me pick out one of these people," Gladys demands, tapping the large pile next to her.

"Fine, who are your contestants?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"Elizabeth, Kevin, Karla, and Jace," She lists, looking through her square framed glasses.

"Elizabeth sounds like an old lady, Kevin is too much gossip, Karla is the one who I had on the couch, and Jace is so annoying," He scoffs, loudly groaning in displeasure.

"So, Elizabeth or Jace, got it," Gladys says to piss him off.

"No, please Karla. Elizabeth is probably an ugly old witch," He groans loudly.

"So, we'll try Jace, and if he doesn't work out we'll try Elizabeth," She replies, aighing as she drops her glasses onto the table.

"Okay."

♤♡◇♧

"Hey JB, I'm Jace, your sitter," He explains, extending his hand to her level.

"Okay, cool," She shrugs, undermining his hand.

"So, what are we watching?" He asks as JB takes a seat to watch the TV.

"Uh, Anne With An E," She replies as he sits directly next to her.

"Oh, cool what's it about?" He questions, throwing his arm over her.

"Watch and you'll see," She huffs, moving away from him.

"Just tell me!" He whines, moving closer to her.

She abruptly moves away from him. Carelessly, she sprints down the hallway into her brother's room.

"Jug!" She cries loudly into the room.

"What JB!?" He asks, huffing loudly as he peeks up from his phone to find a teary eyed sister.

"He-he won't leave me alone. He kept trying to touch, Jug," She hiccups through her tears.

"What the hell!?" In a furious rage, he finds the boy, gripping him up by his collar. Threats popped off his tongue like oil on a hot stove.

"I-I didn't-"

"Didn't what!? Touch my sister!? Yeah, fucking right!" He cackles harshly, making contact with Jace's jaw.

After a few good shots, Jughead threw him out. The rest of the night was spent with a pizza and sad movies. JB had seen a side of her brother she never had before, the caring side.

"Thank you, Jug," JB smiled, hugging him before skipping off to her room.

"No problem," He yawns, sprawling himself out on the couch.

♤♡◇♧

"Hey, I'm Elizabeth Cooper, I'm-"

"Oh hello Elizabeth, I'm Gladys," She greets, smiling widely.

"Oh, that's right, Mrs. Jones. So nice to meet you," Betty replies, smiling sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you too. JB is in her room doing homework. She normally doesn't need help, but if she does it's just Algebra. Jughead will be home from football. I'll be back at 10," Gladys explains, clipping in her earrings.

"Okay? Any allergies? Medications?" Betty querying curiously.

"No, but Jughead doesn't like mushrooms so don't give them those. Order or raid the cabinet, it doesn't matter," She replies, giggling at her second statement.

"Okay, I'll just make something," Beety shrugs, hanging her coat and bookbag on a chair.

"It doesn't matter. I've got to go. Be back soon," Gladys says, rushing out the door.

Betty looks through the cupboards and the fridge, finding some seasoning and ground beef. After some thought, Betty starts to make cheeseburgers. The aromas seep into JB's room, causing her stomach to grumble. Her mom never cooks before leaving to her events. Curiously, she ventures to the kitchen to see what's cooking.

"Mom?" She calls into the kitchen.

"No just babysitter," A swwet voice answered, giggling lightly.

"You're pretty," JB mutters to herself as she examines her face.

"How many burgers?" Betty asks, flipping the patties.

"Just one," JB responds, lifting herself onto the counter.

"Okay, how many do you think Jug-head will want?" Betty asks, putting the first batch onto a plate.

"Like 3," JB shrugs, dangling her feet off the countertop.

"Wow, I thought for a little boy that'd be too much."

"Little boy? He's 17," JB chuckles, throwing her head back humorously.

"Um, ok. He's older then me by a year. Guess it won't be that weird," Betty shrugs nonchalantly.

"Can we make cookies? After this I mean," JB begs, smiling as wide as she can.

"Yea, just let's eat then we'll make them," Betty grins enthusiastically.

"Can I call you like El or something? Elizabeth is too long," She asks, swinging her feet off the countertop.

"Whatever you'd like," She hums sweetly, placing the patties on the bun.

"Okay, so El it is."

After a simple dinner, the girls got changed into some old clothes they can dirty.

"So, what kind of cookies are we baking?" Betty asks, eyeing the untouched bags of flower.

"Chocolate chip!" JB exclaims, climbing the endless shelves to dig up some chocolate chips.

"Okay, someone is excited," Betty giggles, taking a bowl from the cream colored counter.

"I am! Mom never let's me do this!" JB grins cheekily.

"Hey, JB, Mom, I'm home," Someone calls from the opening at the front door.

"Okay, Jug!" JB replies, cracking the eggs into the assorted ingredients.

"Do you know when-" He trails, breathless as he spots.

"When what?" JB asks, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, when did mom leave? I thought you had the sitter tomorrow," He explains as he tries his best to not look at the new babysitter.

"Earlier, El made dinner and it's in the microwave," JB replies, twirling the wooden spoon in the bowl.

"Thanks, El," He hums lowly, going to microwaves.

"You're welcome," She beams, spraying the pan with nonstick spray.

"Can we cut them into little shapes?" Jb pleads, pouting.

"How else do you make a cookie?" Betty giggles, getting the little shape cutters from the drawer.

"You roll them into balls and place them on the sheet," He rolls his eyes, mouth full of burger.

"No, that's no fun, silly," Betty stifles a laugh, throwing dirty looks at him.

JB was lost in the fun of cutting out the shapes to notice the tension between the teens.

The merciless unspoken flirting continued throughout the night, her purposefully rubbing on him as they'd pass each other in tight spaces. He would place his arm behind her as the group watched a movie.

"I'm gonna turn in," JB yawns, stretching to her room.

♤♡◇♧

Betty cuddled into the corner, soft snores leaving her lips. She shivers without a blanket in sight.

Jughead had commonly came out of his room around 11 to use the bathroom. He ran out, wrapped in his comforter. His eyes catching the shivering, sleeping girl on the couch. He unwrapped his comforter and lightly placed it on her. She stirred, engulfing herself in the blanket.

He scurried off as the front door creeks open.

"Jug," Gladys whispers into the dark house. She walks into the livingroom to see Betty- fully clothed- wrapped in her son's comforter.

"What the hell," She mumbles angrily.

"Hey mom," Jug smiles, typing on his phone.

"Did you sleep with the babysitter?"

"No!" He exclaims, shaking his head.

"Why is she in your comforter?" She questions, quirking an eyebrow.

"She was cold."


	20. Qualified Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

"No! Stop eating the frosting, Juggie!" Betty giggles, stern look displayed on her face.

"I like Pillsbury icing, I'm not gonna stop, Betts!" He replies, taking another big spoonful of the blue sugar goodness.

"Give me it! Now!" She yells at him.

He places the carton as far away from her as possible. She reaches across him, hitting his arm. The blue goo flings all over Betty and Jughead.

"What the hell!?" She shouts, wiping a bit of the icing off of her.

"I'm so sorry," He apologizes, moving to the girl on the ground.

Mischievously, Betty launches the tub into the face of the approaching boy.

"Hey!" He whines, wiping the icing from his eys.

"Oops," She giggles, sucking the icing off her fingers.

"Meanie," He pouts childishly.

"No, she's not, you are," JB defends, watching in amusement.

"JB! Come help me!" Betty squeals, running from him while he holds the tub.

"Okay!" She replies, moving to block Jug from getting Betty.

"No! No! No, no!" He yelps at the blue cream falling on his head.

"Gotcha!" She giggles, tossing the empty can into the bin.

"Hey," He pouts at her.

"You need a shower," She tells him, giggling lightly.

"You need one too. Wanna take one with me?" He offers, flirtatiously chuckling.

"Hell no!" She replies, scrunching her face in disgust.

"Ew, no! Stay away from her!" JB exclaims, jumping on his back. She starts to throw slaps on his back.

"I was kidding," He defends, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Ew, he's gross," Betty groans, shaking her head.

"Shush, shush, it was a joke," He says to her, pushing JB somewhat off his back.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, the doorbell rang. Betty goes to garb the door, forgetting about the icing on herself.

"Jughead, baby," The girl starts, laughing falsely.

"Not Jug, just the babysitter," Betty explains, motioning for her to come inside.

"Oh, well where is he?" She snarls impolitely.

"He's in his room, probably taking a shower now to get the icing off of him," She explains, smiling sarcastically.

"Okay."

Betty sighs, shaking her head. She shrugs, looping back to the kitchen to complete her cake.

"Hey, who was that?" He asks, opening a new container of icing.

"Some girl that was looking for you. I told her that you'd be in the shower," She replies, snatching the container from his grasp.

"So, she's in my room?" He queries.

"Yes, now go take a shower," She responds, nudging him off the countertop.

"I will! I will!" He shouts, jumping down from the counter.

Betty giggles lightly, slowly applying the icing on the cake.

"El!?" JB yelps loudly from the livingroom.

Betty drops the knife and races to JB's side. "What's wrong!?"

"There is a strange girl on our couch, and she is trying to throw things!" She explains, hysterical bursting into tears.

"Woah! Woah! What's going on!?" Betty asks, placing JB behind her.

"Are you the bitch he used so many condoms with!?" The girl sneers.

"No because I used those to attempt to make water balloons," Betty replies, holding back her laughter.

"Bullshit!" She exclaims, lunging at Betty.

B pushes Jellybean into the ooen closet and dodges the girls hands.

"Chill the fuck out!" Jughead shouts, pulling her arms to her sides.

"You cheated on me!" The girl sobs unnecessarily loud.

"I can't cheat on you if we're not together," He says, sighing heavily.

"We-we-what?" She starts to overdramaticly hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry but it was a mistake," He replies, a hard gaze breezing past her to Betty.

"What!?"

"Get out," He demands, rolling his eye at this bold pity-me act.

She sighs in defeat, collecting her things. She smacks Jughead's cheek on her way out.

"Thank you!" Betty declares, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome," He replies, stroking the back of her hair.

"JB is in the pantry closet thingy," Betty says, jolting away from the hug to get the startled girl.

JB sobs lowly. Betty wraps the tiny girl in a tight, warm hug.

"El, I was so scared. I heard yelling, and I hate when that happens," JB cries, clutching onto Betty.

"Sh, it's okay. I hate yelling too," Betty reassures, rocking her.

Sobs turn to soft snores.

"Jug, come help me?" Betty whispers, attempting to lift the lanky girl.

"Mhm," He replies, taking JB into his arms.

"Thank you."

He nods, turning on his heals.

Betty goes to the kitchen to start the kettle. Jughead throws his hat on the table, frustratedly running his fingers through his shower head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Betty asks, calmly humming to the table next to him.

"I did this," He mumbles, tears straining down his face.

"Sh, no you're not," She whispers into the blank room. Her hand slowly pulls him in closer.

"I did this," He mutters, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Sh, you didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault," She smiles, whispering in his ear.

He looks up through his teary lashes, connecting their hard gazes. Inching slowly, their lips dance across each other's. He pulls her over onto himself, latching his hands on her butt.

"We shouldn't," She pants, breathlessly stopping the actions.

"I know," He sighs, unhooking his hand from her butt. The redness of the both of them is unrealistic.

"Are we gonna pretend like this never happened?" She queries, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Whatever you want to do. I'm not here to ruin you. I can keep this all a secret," He replies, hanging his head lowly.

"I just don't wanna lose my job. I love JB and your entire family. I can't lose this, or you, Jug," She smiles, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," He breathes out slowly.

"I love you too," She beams, looking through her bright green eyes.

He just holds her closer, savoring her in his arms.

♤♡◇♧

The big question was unanswered. What were they? The flirting was much noted by Gladys. Her resentment grew to the happiness when she saw how delicate he was with her. He'd always enter a room before her, tell her to text him to make sure she was home safe, holding her so tightly close, the endless teasing. It could make anyone's heart swell with joy. Ah, young love.

"Hey, give it back," She pouts at him, batting her long lashes.

"No, it's mine now," He replies, mischievously holding the phone out of her grasp.

"Give it back!" She exclaims, jumping on top of him, attempting to get her phone.

"Gimme a kiss and I'll let you get your phone back," He proposes, motioning to his lips.

"Fine," She sighs, puckering up to him.

He drops the phone between them, pecking her lips lightly. Like butter in a pan, she melts. She smiles, resting her forehead on his.

"What are you doing!?" Gladys yelps, glaring at them harshly.

Betty scrambles to get off of him, collecting her phone.

"Mom," Jug whimes, pouting slightly.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Jones," Betty begins to apologize.

"Hun, it's okay. We've know about this for awhile now," Gladys giggles, "FP saw you guys kissing on the couch and JB caught you the one night in the kitchen."

"Oh? Wait- you accept her!?" He questions wearily, tightly he grasps her closer.

"We do, Jug," She smiles warmly, "El, welcome to the family."


	21. Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe

"Babe, I'm scared," Betty sighs, latching onto his arm.

"Awe, baby you'll be okay, I promise," He reassures, holding her close.

"No I won't," Betty pouts, looking innocently up at him.

His heart welled with love, so he kisses her head.

She smiles weakly, as the lady announces her name. Betty stands up from the bare couch, holding Jughead's hand tightly.

"So, Mrs. Jones, what we're doing today is a simple wisdom teeth removal," The doctor explains, motioning to x-rays on the screen.

"Okay," Betty nods, intently studying the screen.

"See, Bub it's not that bad, just some silly gas," Jughead whispers into her ear, softly kissing the side of her temple.

"Okay, Doctor Smith, I think I'm ready," Betty smiles, squeezing Jughead's hand.

"Okay."

♤♡◇♧

"Who is this hot guy helping me into the car?" Betty giggles through the gauze in her mouth.

"Bub, it's me," Jug replies, chuckling lightly.

"I thought my name was Betty, not bub," She says, stopping in middle of her giggle haze.

"I call you bub, bub," He explains, pushing back her hair to kiss her forehead. He reaches across, slinging the seatbelt across her chest.

"Why?" She questions, peering up.at the lanky man.

"Because it's Australian for baby, and you love their accents," He smiles, rubbing her arm before slamming the door shut.

"Bub," She tests on her tongue. "I love it!"

He chuckles, shaking away his slight blush.

"Oh my God! I love you!" She giggles, leaning over on his lap.

"Bub, lean on the window. It's not safe," He tells her, pulling her up to his shoulder.

"I wanna lay in your lap!" She whines, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Lay on my shoulder. I'll let you lay in my lap when we get home," He explains, pushing back her hair.

"Okay, night night," She whispers. Soon, soft snores leave her bloody mouth.

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

□○□○

A week later

"What did I say while I was on anesthesia?" Betty asks, peering up through her big green eyes.

"It was funny. You called me, 'That hot guy'," He explains.

"Well, I'm not wrong," She shrugs nonchalantly.

He smiles, snuggling to her to his side. He places a kiss ontop her head.


	22. Recovery

"Mr. Jones, how are you?" Betty asks, gleeming up drom her worn clipboard.

"Good," He replies, shortly.

"So, what's up? How's everything going?" Betty asks, tapping her pen on her lips.

"Uh, I just feel really overwhelmed. I-I just f-found," He trembles, quivering.

"Hun, breathe," She smiles, pulling him into a hug.

"Ellie, she's coming back to me," He replies, sniffling up a storm.

"That's great news!" She exclaims, shaking them back and forth in excitement.

"I know," He sobs, squeezing her closer to him.

"I-I can believe it!" She smiles at him.

"I love you. Thank you, Miss Smith," He muffles into her blouse.

She dissembles the hug, giggling, "I love you too, my best patient."

"Can you go to the trail? I'm so scared I'll mess this up. She may not be mine biologically, but I love her. I just don't understand why someone like Veronica would have a child," He vents, expressing his major displeasure with this whole situation.

"Hey, you get a beautiful daughter out of it. You're better than her father and mother. Jug, you'll do great. And JB already knows that I'll help in any way I can," She reassures, softly smiling.

"I need a toddler bed and many other girl things. Can you help me?" He asks, peeking up through his big, tear-soaked lashes.

"I'll help you after my shift," She agrees, nodding along.

"Thank you. I can't wait for it!" He beams.

The cry of her watch, tells them that the session is up.

"Welp," He shrugs as he picks up his things.

●■●■

"How about purple?" Betty asks, a perplexed look placed on her face.

"Yea, and some baby dolls," JB adds, dumping another doll into the red cart.

"Isn't this enough?"

"No! This is way too little!" Jellybean exclaims, placing in a Rugrats comforter set and blanket in the cart.

"It'll all be okay. Let's call it after we get some pillows," Betty proposes, scrambling through the large crowd of people.

"Yea, okay," He agrees, pushing the cart after her.

●■●■

"Mr. Jones, please sign the forms for full custody of your adoptive daughter," His lawyer requests, pointing on the last page of the stack.

He initials the last page. Officially, Elizabeth Jade Andrews was now Elizabeth Jade Jones-Andrews.

"She's mine," He whispers to himself, pulling his fingers through the gelled up mess he called hair at this moment.

"Baba!" A little girl giggles, sprinting towards her father.

"Princess!" He exclaims, scooping her up into his arms.

"I miss you," She pouts, squeezing him as tightly as her little body will allow.

"I missed you too," He replies, holding her close.

"Aunt Bub....home?" She questions.

"Yeah, Aunt Betty home," He replies, chuckling at her speech.

"Her home with me? Make a sandwich?" She asks, looking up with her glowing chocolate eyes.

"Bub, she set up your bed. She's too tired to make a sandwich," He explains to her.

Her bottom lip pokes out, quivering at the unspoken no she had just been told.

"Baba will make you some chicken," He reassures, placing a kiss on her hair.

"Ok," She replies, still quivering her lip.

"Hey, it's all good, baby. Let's go home," He smiles at that word, home.

●■●■

His heart leaped. There she was sprawled out on his floor. She was teaching his daughter the colors. From the darkest blues to the brightest yellows, her little eyes sparked in amazement. He smiled at this little family he had developed.

"Jug," Betty said softly.

"Hm," He replies, looking up from his phone.

"Can I take Ellie on Saturday? We have a girls day out planned perfectly," Betty gushes, tickling the squealing girl.

"Yeah, just no sugar and not too many drinks," He agrees, chuckling.

"You hear that. We're getting hammered on juice boxes," Betty cheers, swaying around with the girl in her arms.

"Mommy," The little girl grins.

The world freezes. The simple word made the greatest impact.

"No, Aunt B," Betty corrects, stopping all the swaying motions.

"Aunt B?" She queries, peering up through her chocolate brown eyes.

Betty nods, holding her eyes to the girl's face.

"No, Mommy," Ellie giggled, slapping her hands together.

Betty locks gazes with Jughead, shooting him a questioning look.

He shrugs, moving closer to the pair.

The girl swivels back and forth between them.

"Bub, why did you call her Mommy?" He asks, reaching out for her.

Ellie tucks into the side of Betty screeching, "No, Mommy!"

"Do you want me to be your Mommy?" Betty questions, pushing back the dark locks.

She grins, "My Mommy!" Her little arms propel her up to Betty's shoulders.

"My baby," Betty giggles into her hair.

●■●■

"Purple!" The little girl yells, pointing at the dolls on display.

"You want a purple outfit?" She asks, examining the endless shelves of clothes.

"Mhm," She nods, intently holding her bear close.

"So, who did your hair?" Betty asks, leaning down on the cart as they stroll down the first aisle.

"Daddy do my hair," She smiles, giggling at Betty.

"It's so pretty. He'll have to braid mine next," Betty tells her, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I tell him to," She nods intensely.

"Good. Now let's go get some accessories for the American Girl Doll," Betty replies, whisking them away from the clothes.

●■●■

"Braid Mommy hair!" Ellie demands, crossing her arms.

"What?" He asks.

"Braid my Mommy's hair!" She exclaims, wagging her finger towards Betty.

Betty giggles, placing the shopping bags on the couch.

"Oh okay," He chuckles at his little daughter.


	23. Recovery Part 2

"Shit, shit, shit," He mumbles, throwing a mountain of paper towels.

"Daddy!" The little girls yell, covering her mouth.

"What?" He looks over to the other side, to Betty.

"Bad words," She states, glaring at him.

"Oh, Daddy bad," Jughead replies, pouting at her.

"Mommy, Daddy needs pepper in his mouth," Ellie tells Betty, crossing her arms.

"Mhm," Betty agrees, reaching for the pepper shaker.

"Daddy needs pepper. Mommy put it in his mouth," Ellie demands, jutting at the shaker on the table.

"Baby that's salt. I have the pepper. C'mere Jug," Betty replies, motioning for him to come here.

He smirks, shaking his head. He moves close enough to place his face in her hand.

She pokes her tongue out; he mimics her action.

"Bad Daddy," She scolds, pretends to pour the pepper in his mouth.

"Mommy's turn!" He exclaims, scooping Betty his arms.

He twirls her around, attempting placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Instead, they lock lips. Their kiss grew tender.

"Mommy kiss Daddy, ew!" She squeals, throwing her hands over her eyes.

Betty blushes, breaking apart couple.

"Princess lemme get you ready to go to bed," Jughead says, turning to Ellie.

Betty sat twiddling her thumbs. She flipped through channels in an attempt to pass time by.

He wobbled out into the bright room. He extended into a stretch.

Soft snores leave the couch; Betty's curls decorating the cushions. His heart swelled at the sight. He leaned over, shaking her lightly.

"No, leave me alone," She bellowed as she stirred.

"Betty, get up," He told her.

"Make me," She said in a sleepy daze.

He scooped her up in his arms and shook her. She stumbled to find ground, leaping out of his arms.

"Are you okay!?" He asks, kneeling down next to her.

She pouts, looking up with teary eyes.

"Oh Betts, sorry," He apologizes, tightly wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm okay. I just wanted a hug," She mumbles into his broad arms.

"You're too cute," He beams, shaking his head into their embrace.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

She leans up to him, pulling him into a kiss. They break apart after a few moments.

"Dinner on Saturday at 8," He whispers in her ear.

She nods with his face still cupped in her hands.

●■●■

A knitted sweater with rolled cuff jeans; her basic white girl necessity. A simple café with a tender old lady waiting the shop.

His bad-boy aura could catch her eye any time of day. His arms covered in tattoos; some were covering up the scars from his past life.

She smiled, delicately waving him to the table.

He grinned boyishly as he pulled out the tall stool.

"I ordered some hot chocolate for both of us. Don't even object, Susan makes it best," Betty explains, tapping her acrylic nails on the wooden table.

"I love hot chocolate," He reassures, giving her a smile.

"Good. So, what's up? How was your day?" She queries, examining him through her bright blue eyes.

"Well, I kinda met this really cute girl when I was just beginning recovery. She's been so helpful, especially with my daughter. She has girls nights with her, we go to the park together; it's great," He responds, blushing as he relives one of their many memories.

"Sweet. How long has she been helping you? How old is your daughter?" Betty asks, skimming her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I've known the 'girl' for all my life, and my daughter is 2," He answers.

"Bullshit, you didn't know me all your life. Jellybean was like besties with me since we were little," Betty declares, lifting herself into an awkward position on her chair.

"Fine, fine," He rolls his eyes.

"But we had the best weekend ever. Ellie is so sweet. I would love to do another park visit before it gets to be too cold," Betty expresses, looking around to think.

"We should take her sledding," Jughead suggests, scanning the little trifold menu on the table.

"Yes. Also, bring your camera," Betty adds, nodding along.

"You know, that's the only thing I would not sell for drug money. No matter how many times Veronica tried, I always said no," He says, tearing up at all the memories.

"I'm happy you came to me for help. Even if you don't want me to, I consider Ellie a daughter of mine. She is just as much mine as she is yours. It's been about three years that you've been clean; I am so proud of you," Betty says, getting off her stool to embrace him.

They share a wholesome moment of exchanging teary-eyed glances.

"You're the best thing that happened to me and Ellie, Betty Cooper," He whispers into their embrace.

●■●■

"Jughead Jones?" The man asks Jughead.

"That would be me," He replies smoothly, overlooking him to watch his girlfriend and daughter interact.

"You have just been served."

●■●■

"Shit, I don't know what to do," He quivers to the sight of the document.

"They're trying to get her back? Why now? Ellie is 5," Betty questions, head in hands.

"I'm so scared," He whispers, only allowing a small sob escape from his lips.

"Me too," Betty sighs, biting back tears.

They embrace each other, sobbing in each other's arms.

●■●■

"Mommy, pass me the syrup, please?" Ellie asks, outstretching her stubby arms.

"Yeah, baby girl," Betty replies, passing the syrup around Ellie's way.

"How are the most beautiful girls in the world?" Jughead asks, placing a kiss on Betty's cheek.

"We're doing good, Daddy," Ellie giggled, grinning widely.

"That's good. Now, hurry up, we're gonna be late for our case," He says, chomping into a slice of toast.

●■●■

"I officially give full custody of Elizabeth Jade Jones to Forsyth Pendleton Jones and Elizabeth Cooper," The Judge announces, smacking the gavel on the wood piece.

"Mommy!" Ellie exclaims, rushing into Betty's arms.

"Baby!" Betty cheers with overwhelmed tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, peeking at her tears.

"Yeah, just pregnancy hormones I guess," She shrugs nonchalantly.

His face dropped as he struggled to find words.

It hit her like a ton of bricks; he didn't know yet. "Suprise?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I love you," He deadpans, twirling her up into a hug.


	24. Truth or Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut- you guys get it

The North Side Princess gone bad? Jughead thought to himself.

The comments of what the Jocks would do to her. They all gawked and drooled. The girl could even make the straight girls slobber on themselves.

His eyes trickled on her the whole night. He memorized the movements of her tongue when she took a jello shot.

"Corner loner, get up and come be my partner for beer pong!" A drunk dark haired girl exclaims, pulling Jughead up from the couch.

Before he could deny, Betty smirked tauntingly.

V pulled him along to the table.

"Who's starting?" Betty asks, fiddling with the pingpong balls.

Jughead internally groaned, why did she have to do that so teasingly? Her hands just seemed to tease him.

"Us," Veronica hiccuped.

"Hm, okay," She giggled, holding out the balls.

Jughead watched how her boobs bounced when she'd cheer after scoring or how her hips swayed when she would walk to get a shot. 

"Jug I feel-"

Veronica emptied her guts onto Jughead's shoes.

"Ew!" Many girls squealed.

Betty just sighed, pulling Veronica into the nearest bathroom.

Jughead found another bathroom. He took his shoes off, placing them on a rack in the bathroom. His socks were covered in throw up. He got a little rag from the drawer and wiped his feet off.

Once he was cleaned up, he ventured out to find V and Betty.

"Oh V," Betty sighs, using a rag to wipe her up.

V whined then spilled her guts into the toilets. The cycle repeated until V was hunched over the toilet dosing off.

Betty lifted her limp friend into a bedroom. She tucked her in.

Jughead bumps into the, once good, girl. He mumbles an apology then pulls her to her feet.

"How is that girl that threw up?" He asks, still hanging on her arms.

"Yeah, just too much to handle," She replies.

"Oh okay. Well, since she's out, wanna play beer pong with me?" He asks, releasing his hold on her.

"Let's play truth or drink," She replies, giggling as she leads him.

"Yea, sure," He shrugs.

The stifle through the liquor cabinets. Betty tiptoes to the tall cabinet, pulling down a tall whiskey bottle.

"Let's start," She states, plainly shaking the bottle.

"You go first," He says, slumping down onto the old couch.

"Hm, I don't know. Favorite color?"

"Easy, green. Favorite animal?"

"Simple, kola. Why do you never talk?"

"I do but rarely. Did you actually sleep with Veronica?"

"Yea, I was just curious. I'm bi. Are you actually gay, or is it just a rumor?"

"Nope, I'm straight. Did you actually sleep with Reggie in Pop's bathroom?"

"Hell no! I'm a virgin with guys. So, are you a virgin?"

"Drink."

He popped the cap off and took a swig.

This was just the beginning, that one cap spin turned to heat and passion.

His lips found hers in a heated passion. She darted her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan. She swung her leg over him, fisting his flannel in her hands.

His hands travelled to her butt, squeezing it. He started to toy with the buttons on her jean shorts. His hands busted the shorts open, teasing her waistband.

"Can I?"

"Yeah," She pants, moving one hand down to help him into her shorts.

He takes his good old time, rubbing circles on her inner thigh. Betty moaned as she pulled him into another drunken kiss.

"Don't tease," She mumbles, moving her hips to meet his hands.

Slowly, he stroked her slit. His hand travelled to her clit, messaging it lightly.

Her hands slip his jacket off. She throws her head back, moaning in pleasure.

Before she can cum, he removes his. He brings it up to his lips for a taste. "Mm," He grumbles.

She scrambles to unbutton his jeans. Once they pull off each other's pants, they strip each other's underwear off.

He pushed her down on the sofa, lining themselves up. Subtly, he thrusts into her.

"Slower," She groans, biting back moans.

He noded slowing down his pace. He thrusts a into her antagonizingly slow.

"Too slow," She moans, reaching down to rub her clit.

He speeds up a slight bit, groaning in pleasure.

"Mm, go faster."

He push her hands down, placing his on top of her plams. He pulls out until it's just his tip then thrusts into her harshly.

"Oh God!" She exclaims, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"You were just begging me to go slow," He teases in her ear.

"I needed to get use to you. Sorry, you were just too big. I was worried," She pants, giggling.

"Fuck, Betty. I'm almost there," He pants, thrusting as fast as he can.

"Fuck! Oh yea! Mm, I'm almost there, just-just- Ah! I'm cumming!" She yells as hits her high. Her cum spurts on thighs and all over him.

"Oh my-fuck!"

"Let it go Jug. Cum inside me," She begs, trying to rub her hips to create friction.

He shoots his load inside her. He falls apart, crashing next to her.

"That was so good. Round two?" She asks, panting.

"Give me a taste first then we can," He reponds, starting to kiss her neck.

"Uh okay," She groggily moaned.

He fluttered her in little pecks. His hands nudged open her leps. His tongue dives into her slit, licking and sucking. He tastes the concoction they made just moments ago.

"Ugh, Jug," She mumbles, throwing her head back.

"Baby, you taste so good," He growls again her slit.

"Mm." Betty's hands tossle in his hair.

Her legs begin to shake as her high approached.

She came hard against his tongue, shaking and swearing.

The had more sex until they rode their thighs raw.

●•●•

"Shit," Betty mummers, collecting her things.

She ran home and used V as an Alibi.


	25. Truth or Drink Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe with me plz- smut again sorry. I just figured out I was bi at this time and put it into my writing. It’s just so cringe-

Her thighs locked around his head, as her hands grip the sheets. She utters the most unholy words from such great pleasure.

His fingers dance around her dripping slit. He tongued her clit in gentle strokes.

"Stop t-teasing ," Betty moaned, tugging on his hair.

He loved to wind her up until she couldn't take it anymore. Her body would violently shake in such a pleasure coma that he caused.

He just smirked. His torture just continued. Sometimes, he would thrust the tip of his lengthy fingers into her hole.

"Please," She begged, panting as her body just started to peak.

He gave in to her plea. Slowly, he pumped his fingers. Too slow for Betty, as her hips buckled desperately.

"Can you go any slower," She groaned, pushing her hips to meet his thrusts.

He just peered upto lock eyes. His lust filled intentions just fulled his fire. Roughly, he starts pounding his slick fingers into her dripping desire.

She threw her head back.

"Look at me," He growled, slowing his actions down.

Betty kept eye contact as her high came. Wetness pooled in his hand and on his tongue. He didn't stop.

"S-Stop," She whimpered.

He didn't listen; he continued on.

"Too sensitive," She mumbled.

That didn't stop her from cumming within seconds after.

She panted heavily. He smirked, licking her juices off his hands.

"Too much?" He smirks.

"Perfect," She smiles.

"You're one kinky girl," He says, shaking his head.

"Hey, I only wanted to be tied up and choked. That's all," She shrugs, turning to him.

"That's kinky."

"Shush, you weren't complaining me when we fucked our brains out."

"Are you implying you want more sex?" He quired, devilishly smirking.

"No, maybe. Let me recover."

"That's code for Jughead is too good; I need to stop before this ends with my sheets messy," He whispers in her ear.

"No, it's called my shower head has done me better. I'm just bored."

"No, you can't get enough of me," He smiled.

"I can't. I've had enough of you. You're lucky I haven't left yet," She replies, looking up to him.

"Y'know, I love your boobs. They're are just so fine," He says, aimlessly staring at her breasts.

"I can tell. You always pay the most attention to them," She giggles.

"I think they need some attention right now." His head dipped into the crevasse between her two mountains. His tongue was like fire on her skin.

Her head jolted back, as her leg wrapped around his waist.

His member was throbbing, as her hips bobbed with friction. Her hands pumped his member before slipping him into her.

His thrust were short, sweet, and subtle. The had a slow climax coming. They both found their high simultaneously. Jug collapsed next to her.

"That was new. I liked it very much," Betty beams, smiling.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love your kinky ass," He pants, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too baby," She giggles.

They soon drift off into a peaceful sleep.

■●■●

"What costume should we do? Like a couples costume," Betty asks, peering up from his lap.

"I don't know. Maybe Greece?" He shrugs.

"No, everyone does Greece. Nancy and Johnathan?" She suggests.

"No. We should go as Katniss and Peeta from Hunger Games," He replies.

"Yes, it'll be the cutest thing ," Betty cheers, grinning.

"No, you are the cutest," He says, running his fingers through her hair.

"You always say that. I don't agree," She declares, pouting.

"Well you can't disagree with fact, bub," He replies, leaning down and slipping a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"That is false," She replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope, but I am not fighting with you. You're so cute and sexy," He tells her, grinning.

"I love you. You always make me feel cute."

"I love you too."

●■●■

The couple strutted into the party. His hand laying lazily on her hip.

Mouths dropped open as they watched in awe. The new and improved Betty Cooper was on the arm of the school loner, Jughead Jones. Many mumbled gossip about them.

"Babe, they're staring at us," Betty comments, leaning on his shoulder.

"They can't get over how hot my girlfriend is," He says, placing a sloppy kiss on her temple.

"Slick Jones," She smiles as his lips make contact.

"I know something else that is slick," He smirks.

"Say it and you won't get sex for a month," She warns.

He opened his mouth then shut it quickly.

"That's what I thought."

The red haired cousin came over to say her greetings.

"B, why is Veronica walking over to us?" Cheryl asks, looking at the approaching raven haired girl.

"I don't know. We haven't talk since the whole experiment thing," Betty explains, shrugging.

"Well, she might be regretting that now."

Betty giggled, letting her waves fall back onto her boyfriend. He hugged her from behind.

"Betty, what's this?" V questions, standing timid.

"Me and my cousin talking," Betty replies dismissively.

"No you and Jughead? Did I mean nothing!?" Veronica shouts accusingly.

"We were nothing," Betty replies, quirking a curious brow.

"You don't want them to know," V accused.

"It's none of their business."

Eyes revolve around them.

"She's gay! There I exposed your dirty secret," Veronica cocked a crooked smile.

"Wrong cousin," Cheryl smirks.

"Only partially correct. I'm bi. Just leave me and my boyfriend alone," Betty shoos, waving her hand dismissively.

Veronica scoffs then walks off.


	26. Holiday Special

"Daddy, do me look cute?" A little girl grins.

"You look beautiful princess," He replies, kissing her temple.

"Betty like me hair," She beams, proudly tussling her small fingers into her curls.

"Eva, who's Betty?" He asks, pushing her curls back.

"Me teacher."

"Ok," He shrugs, placing Eva down.

Eva races through the hallway. Soon she reemerges from her room with her 1 Direction bookbag.

"Bug, what do you want for breakfast?" He asks, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Fruit and oatmeal," She responds, looking at the large box in the cabinet.

"We only have oranges, and you're allergic to oranges. Sorry bub but no fruit today," He explains, taking out a package of oatmeal.

She huffs then pouts, "But Dad."

"No, you'll get really hurt if you eat oranges. Uncle Fangs is kinda a meanie head that forgot you're allergic to them," He attempted to explain, dumping the breakfast into a thermos.

"Meanie," She utters, crossing her arms authoritative.

"We have to go bug," He says, packing her thermos into her Sofia the First backpack.

Her little shoes pitter patter against his hard wood floors. She grins, tightly clutching onto her stuffed bear.

He pulls her up on one hip with her bag tangled in his arms.

The rain wallowed as Eva eva traced little shaped in her window.

"Rain, Rain, go away, come again another day," She sang, puffing her lips into a pout.

"Bug, we're here," He tells her, looking back.

"I see Betty!" She exclaims, cheerily turning in her seat.

"Yeah," He replies. He goes around to retreat her from the car seat.

She tugs on his hand, pulling him into the short building.

Betty

She awaited the arrival of her favorite student. It was the one lie many teachers told; they did not have favorites.

Her eyes lazily followed the scratch handwriting of her students.

"Betty!" The small girl exclaims, tightly clutching her leg.

"Eva, how are you?" She asks, picking her up.

"I sad. Daddy didn't give me any fruit with me oatmeal," Eva replies, crossing her arms.

"Do you want some blueberries? I have some in my container," Betty offers, smiling down at her.

"Yes!" The girl cheers, rushing through the classroom door.

Betty went by her desk to retrieve the small container. "Where is your oatmeal?"

Eva shrugs, placing her little hands on the hem of Betty's dress. She pulles her dress into ruffles.

"Princess you forgot your bookbag," Jughead says, opening the preschool door.

"Me Daddy have it," Eva giggles with a grin.

Betty eyes couldn't seem to be kept from the Jones's charm. He made her weak to her knees. His hair dripped just like Betty when she first saw him.

"Here me oatmeal," Eva beamed, proudly showing the silver container.

Betty smiled warmly. With a small clank, she dumped the the blueberries in.

"Thank you!" She exclaims, taking the container into her seat.

■●■●

"I have to pee," Eva whispers, resting on Jughead's shoulder.

"Bug, we're on the last house," Jughead tells her, patting her small back with his broad hands.

"Okay," She yawns.

He puts her on the ground. Her little legs stumble to the door. He knocks on the door.

Betty opens the door mumbling,"Sorry, I don't really have any candy."

"Betty!" Eva giggles, latching to her leg.

"Hi Eva," Betty chuckles, lifting her up.

"I have to pee!" She exclaims, shifting uncontrollably.

"Here, you can use my bathroom. If Daddy says it's okay," Betty replies loud enough for Jughead to hear.

"Please?" Eva begs, poking her lip out to quiver.

"Go ahead," He sighs.

Eva goes to the bathroom without any assistance. Betty offers them the option to stay for a movie.

Eva picked Monster Family. She feel asleep, leaving Betty and Jughead to talk. They exchanged stories of their childhoods. The night ended with them in each other's arms asleep.


	27. Holiday Special part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh my best friend at the time didn’t invite me to the friends giving she had but she bi-phobic as fuck lol. I wrote a oneshot around the Friendsgiving

"Is she still mad about this morning?" He asks, leaning back in his desk chair.

"She's furious. She still couldn't believe that you lost her bear," Betty replied, tisking.

"I didn't mean to stick it in the cabinet," He defends, chuckling.

"Oh well. She said she's mad at you still," Betty giggles, teetering her phone on her shoulder while stabbing at the leaves on her plate.

"What should I do. I already used ice cream and she said no. I don't know what to do," He sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Just talk to her."

●■●■

"I'm so sorry, bug. I didn't mean to lose him. What can I do to make up for it?" He asks, crouching to Eva's level.

"I forgive you," She replies, tightly hugging the bear in her hand.

"Okay, thank you bub," He smiled, kissing her rosey cheeks.

"Daddy," She says lowly.

"Yeah baby?" He smiles a bit smaller.

"Why does everyone else have a mommy and I don't?" She asks, teary eyed.

"Your Mommy was not a good Mommy. She left when you were little," He explains to the best of his ability.

"No. I don't have a Mommy," She pouts, breaking out into sobs.

"Buggie, you do. She just left," Jug replies, scooping her up into a hug.

"No! I want a new Mommy! I want Betty to be my Mommy!" Eva wails into his chest.

"I'd like her to be your Mommy too," He thought to himself as he rocked her.

●■●■

"Betty!" Eva squeals, rushing up to Betty.

"Hi Eva," Betty giggled, scooping her into a hug.

"I have a very serious matter to talk to you about," Eva states, crossing her arms.

"Okay, let's go lady in charge," Betty giggled, putting her on the ground.

She sat sternly at her little desk, hands folded.

"Boss, am I getting fired?" She jokes, taking one of the small chairs next to her.

"No, you're the bestest Betty ever. I want you to be my new Mommy," She explains, chewing her lip nervously.

"Does Daddy know about this? Can I give you my response later?" Betty quips, gulping intently.

"Okay," She nods, relaxing on her posture.

The day commended forward until Betty's lunch period.

"Knock, knock," Jughead said, tapping on the open door.

"Come in!" Betty exclaimed, leaning back in her chair.

"How are you?" He asks, holding up some Pop's bag.

"Hungry," She grumbled, titling her head back with a yawn.

"Me too," He chuckled, distrubuting the fast food on the table.

"Eva asked me to be her Mommy in the morning," Betty states, pulling a wrapper off her burger.

"How do you feel about it? I'm sorry if it's too fast, but she was begging," He rambled on.

"Listen, I have no problem with that if she wants it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," She explained, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"I am more than okay with it. Please, just don't hurt her. She loves you," He pleads.

"I won't. Does this mean we'll tell her? It would effect my job if I date you. She would be transferred, and it would be sad," Betty pouts, palming her face.

"So, we'll be a secret for now," He says, reaching over to kiss her cheek.

"That we will."

●■●■

"You're dating a kids parent!?" Veronica exclaims, tossing a chip at B.

"Yeah," Betty smiled sheepishly.

"What the fuck!? I went on vacation for two weeks and now you're dating a parent!" She howls.

"Yeah. At least you'll be back before Thanksgiving break," Betty replied, giggling.

"Then your little secret will be safe," V growled, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah. They're coming over for Friendsgiving dinner. They're alone this time of year and so am I," Betty explains, propping her head up on some pillows.

"So, Archie and I aren't welcomed?" She queried, curiously.

"Yeah, you are. Bring little Mateo too. He's lovely," Betty responds, tossing a chip in her mouth.

"Tell your new hottie that he has competition with Mateo. He'll have to pry you away from Mateo's chubby hands," Veronica giggles, letting her hair fall back on the pillow.

"He'll be delighted."

■●■●

"Daddy, Betty not here today," Eva pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh no," He playfully pouted, "who was?"

"My teacher, Mrs. Andrews," Eva explained, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Is that so? Where was Betty?" He asked, smirking at the woman hidden under his desk.

"Silly Daddy, she's under the table," Eva giggled, pointing down underneath his desk.

Jughead's father cocked an eyebrow. Betty shifted into a small space. His father peeked under the desk to see just a hair tie on the floor.

Betty sucked in a breath as his father's eyes stuck to her hair tie.

"Eva, is this yours?" FP asked.

"No, it's Betty's," She replied shortly.

Jughead's face flushed as a phone began to ring.

They all checked their pockets until it stopped.

"Jug? Who is Betty?" FP asked curiously.

"A friend of mine," He replies dismissively.

"Eva, who is Daddy's friend?" He questions, corking an eyebrow.

"Her name is Betty. She's my new Mommy..... aaaand her kiss Daddy, it was so gross!" She explained, giggling.

"New Mommy? Explain."

"Fine, I met her as Eva's substitute teacher for Mrs. Andrews then we hit it off. We started dating a few weeks ago," He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hm, so Eva is calling this new girl 'Mommy' because..."

"It was her choice," He throws his hands up in defence.

"Yep," She nods, "I love her."

"Oh? When do I get to meet her?"

Jughead cackles, "No."

"Why not?"

"You'll be a prick to her for not having money like us."

"Hm, fine."

++++

"Mateo, put that down!" V scolded, pulling a plush turkey from her sons hand.

"Betty!" Mateo exclaimed, rushing through the doorway.

"Hi Bud," She greets, reaching down to kiss his cheek.

"Me girlfriend!" He giggles, smiling.

"Betty!" Veronica called from her front door, "why is there a student of mine out front your door!?"

"He's here," She mutter to herself.

Betty slung Mateo on her hip and strutted to the door.

Jughead smiled softly as Eva squealed up to Betty.

"Hi princess," She greeted, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Who is that Aunt Betty?" He asked, pointing at Eva.

"That's Eva and her Daddy," Betty explained.

"She's pretty," He giggled.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow as he pulled his daughter close.

Betty giggled, "why don't you guys go play?"

"Yeah," They replied, locking eyes.

Jug looked up in protest.

"Hi baby," She chuckled, placing a small chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hi bub."

She welcomed him into her home. The table was filled with homemade dishes and extravagantly festive plates. Veronica made a passive joke or two to make her friend blush into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"But, I don't wanna leave me boyfriend!" Eva protested, kicking at her dad.

"Your what!?" Jughead's eyes bludged.

Eva giggled as she escaped his grasp to give Mateo a final hug.


	28. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh smut-

"Hi, reservation for Betty Cooper," Betty smiles, placing a small wallet on the marble counter.

"Yeah, we have you for a sweet, 2078, on the third floor," The lady replies, tapping on the screen in front her. She gently tosses the keycard

"Okay, thank you," She replies sweetly. Betty pulls the single suitcase into one of the many elevators.

"Wait!" A voice called, slipping in at the last minute.

Betty face reddens as she holds back a giggle. Her cheeks puff as the laughs attempt to escape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that," The broad man pants, hands on his knees.

Betty bursts into a giggle fit, "that was so funny!"

"Oh?" He quirks a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, that was rude," Betty apologizes, peeking at his confusion.

"It's okay. I will say myself that it was quite silly," He agrees, catching glimpses of the apologetic smile of hers.

"Well, can I atleast get your name? Y'know incase I meet you again," Betty replies, giggling.

"Hm, call me, mister mysterious," He says, tugging his bottom lip between his lips.

"Only if you call me the cute blonde," Betty winks, tapping her hand on her chin.

"Sounds fun, blondie," He replies, smirking at her.

She giggles, shaking her head to erase her blush from her face.

The red numbers morf into their floor. She steps out first, lulling along two bags and a suitcase.

"Bye," He waves, smirking in a funny, weird way.

"Bye," She chirps, smiling politely.

The shutter of the doors ended their conversation.

"Man, she's a character," He mumbled to himself.

♤♡◇♧

Some days later

Bodies crumbled together in what seemed to be dancing. Dry humping and grinding was the theme of this clubs dance.

His head shook in displeasure as he pushed his way through the crowd. The mix of bad body odor masked with perfumes and colognes made his stomach turn.

Betty stared into her drink, running her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Hey, blondie," A low, masculine laughs lowly.

Betty's thighs unconsciously clenched. She sucked in a breath before looking back. "What's up Mr. Mysterious?" She giggled.

"Well, I was going through a crowd of mangled bodies then I saw a beautiful blonde by herself. I figured she'd need some company," He explains, slipping onto the stool next to her.

"You wouldn't be completely wrong. I was waiting for someone to save me from this boring place," Betty replies, taking a swig from her glass.

"Here I am," He smirks smugly.

She just giggled while finishing her drink.

His eyes followed her features. He wanted to memorize all of her. Her lip contracted to her teeth. His body reacted like teenaged boy's body would.

He sipped on liquor to cope. Hopefully, whiskey dick would help him this once.

His luck was out once she dragged him out to the floor. Her body created a delightful friction.

She felt his excitement. Her drunken state made her have a surge of confidence. With that she started to grind on his clothed member.

The whiskey had gotten to him. His hand glided her hims, groaning at the friction.

"Maybe we should go back to my room," Betty suggested, licking the shell of his ear.

He groaned in response as he said, "lead the way."

Their mouths connected as her back hit the elevator wall. Hot, seeping passion filtered into the kiss. His hands hiked up her dress. Her hands balled her hands in his jacket. He broke the kiss to dip his head into the crevasse of her mountainous breasts.

His tongue ran between her breasts, sucking lovebites all over her chest. His fingers pushed aside her panties. His long, slender fingers thrusted into her fast.

The elevator dinged. The quickly fixed themselves. The doors opened to an older couple.

Betty hid her blush in Jughead's arm. Her thighs clenched, looking for friction.

The small window lit up with Betty's floor number. She flung the door open. He reattacked her lips. He ripped her underwear in half. His fingers roughly thrusted into her.

"Fuck, don't stop!" She exclaims, matching his thrusts.

His other hand squeezed her other breasts as he pulled her boobs out her shirt. His mouth latched her other boob.

She palmed him through his pants. She unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers. "Just fuck me!" She pleaded.

His hands fell and his member thrusted into her quivering slit. His hand started toying with her clit. Every thrust pulled them to their climaxes.

"I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead!"

He came inside her as she recovered from her high.


	29. Scandalous Part 2

Her whole life was about to be determined by a flimsy piece of plastic. She took five of them. Each one had the same answer; positive. What was she going to do? She was a book clerk. How do you support a baby on that salary? It was barely enough for her small apartment and car insurance. 

"Fuck," She sighed as her body crumpled against the old wooden door. 

Her period was a week late. How could she be so reckless? No condom at all? She was off her birth control because she had to take other medications to get rid of an illness. 

She called her best friend. It was the only logical thing to do. 

"Hello?" The gruff voice asked.

"Arch, I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do," She sobbed into the phone, "I swore we used protec-"

It hit her like a ton of bricks. They didn't use any at all.

"We didn't use it!" She exclaimed, wallowing in her tears.

"Betty, calm down. I only got that you didn't use something and that's it," Archie explained in a rough voice. The night shift had worn him out.

"I'm fucking pregnant, Archibald. I slept with a strange and he put his fucking sperm inside me! Then we made a fucking baby! Is that clear enough Archie!?" Betty yelled as tears poured endlessly down her face. 

"What? When did this happen!?" He asked, popping up in his bed. 

"That retreat I went to for writing. It was for poetry," She sniffles lightly. 

"It's gonna be okay. Have you thought about your options?" He asked as he pulled on some clothes.

"No," She shook her head. 

"I'm coming over."

~~~

February 13, 2020, Betty gave birth to Luna Vivian Cooper. The small girl harbored many qualities, especially her appetite. Betty was surprised that her breast milk hadn't dried up yet. Archie was right by her side for the whole pregnancy. She had so much support after Alice disowned the young girl. 

Now, at three months postpartum, Betty was thriving. Her pre-baby body had been close to making a comeback. She would bring little Arrow, a nickname for baby Luna acquired through Cheryl, to work in her baby carrier. A gift she was so grateful to receive during her small baby shower. 

"Betty, you're totally gonna geek over this. We're having a get-together for some up and coming authors from our area, and you'll never guess who's gonna make an appearance," Kevin gushed as his smile grew bigger with every detail. 

"Toni Morris?" She asked, grinning with excitement.

"No. It's the one that wrote Sweetwater's depleting innocence, the one you wouldn't shut up about," He replied whilst eyeing the sleeping baby.

"That one. Oh, I loved it. Their work was quite lovely. I think Arrow needs to be placed in her cot. She's hurting my back," Betty complained, pulling Arrow out from the carrier and placing her on the small baby cot she kept behind the counter.

"I still can't believe that you let Cheryl's nickname stick. Mine was just fine," Kevin bitched, pouting with displeasure. 

"Please cry me a river. I have to get back to work before Ethal comes around and yells at me for slacking," Betty mocked.

"Let me at her. I've been waiting to kick her ass since she made you cry the day you came in late from going to an appointment for Luna," Kevin expressed, temper rising. 

Betty laughed amusingly. She shook her head while she checked some books back in. 

A girl with pink and purple highlights drummed her fingers on the table where the check out station is. 

"Oh, what's up JB?" Betty asks, dropping a book on the table.

"I just returned my books. I'm checking out the one book you suggested," JB responded.

"Beloved is like the best book ever. I also like Sweetwater's Depleting Innocence by Mistero. You should read it," Betty suggested as she rung the book out. 

Arrow began to stir in her crib. Little cries erupted from her strong lungs.

"Let me get her really quick. She just needs to be rocked," Betty excused herself.

"I really wanna see her. I've been here when she wasn't. Can I see her?" JB asks, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but you can't hold her. I ran out of hand sanitizer, sorry," Betty explains, apologizing.

"I didn't want to anyway. I might break it," JB laughs, "Plus, a face like that could make me stay here all day."

"Why do you think I stay here all day? Maybe if I were straight then it would be Betty, but Arrow is the true attraction," Kevin agreed.

"Wow, so great to know that she stole my thunder," Betty let out an exaggerated sigh. She pulled the cranky baby to her chest. She hummed a soft lullaby as Arrow mellowed. 

JB watched, amazed by Betty's mothering skills. Her heart fell for the lack of mothering she'd received in her childhood. 

"I've got to go," JB said hurriedly.

"Wait, your book!" Betty called after her.

It was too long, she was gone.

~~~

Jughead had to get ready for his guest appearance at a local bookstore. He jumped into some slacks and a buttondown. JB broke down the door in tears.

"What happened, JB?" He asked, taking her into his arms. 

"I saw a mom with her baby. It just triggered me. She was so loving. Arrow has it lucky. Why wasn't our mom like that?" She sobbed into his buttondown.

"She was too doped out to do that. I wish she was nice and motherly as much as the next," Jughead sighed, squeezing her tightly. Her question made his heart hurt. He wished JB could have had a mother figure. No one met his approval of some sort of role model for her.

"I'm sorry. You have to go. Go make us money," She apologized.

"I am because I have to. I'm calling Toni to come over. Please, be safe," He responded then placed a kiss on her temple. Guilt covered him. He loathed leaving her in such a state. 

"Okay."

~~~~

He took one last drag from his ciggy. He threw it off to the side then crushed it under his dress shoes. He entered the door. 

"Welcome," A redhead greeted.

"Um, I'm Mistero. I'm here to guest star for a meeting." 

"Oh yeah, we've been expecting you," Ethal replied.

"Ethal, I'm gonna check some books in before the mysterious author. I'm really excited to actually meet the author of one of my favorite books," Betty giggled from the office. 

He'd heard that voice before but from where? 

A tall, toned woman emerged from the bac with one arm pushing a cart and the other cradling a small child.

Shit. 

His eyes bulged wide with recognition. Was that baby his? 

Betty's heart stopped and her smile fell. 

"Mistero this is Betty, she'll be showing you to the meeting." 

Betty forced a smile, "Let me show you the way."

He followed her. Once they were out of Ethal's earshot he spoke, "Do you remember me?"

"I very much do. You left with something to remember you by," She replied, motioning to the baby in her arms.

He stopped dead in his track. She hadn't sugar-coated it at all. 

"Sh," She hummed lowly as she rocked the stirring baby.

"What? How-"

"My birth control stopped working due to other medications I was taking. I didn't want this to happen but it did." 

"Give me a second to process and do the math. We met almost a year ago, correct?" 

Betty nodded as she pulled Arrow from her carrier. Arrow just needed a cuddle.

"She should be around one month old. Is she?"

"No, I had her premature because I became very ill. It wasn't fun. I was so weak, but we're better now," She explained, bouning her daughter on her shoulder.

"She seems tiny for three months," He commented, "are you sure she's mine?"

"Before I went to that workshop, I hadn't slept with anyone for four months. Then I only slept with you," She replied. 

Arrow had been awake now. Her little legs pumping.

He saw her on full display. There was no way she wasn't his. 

"I'm surprised she's still not crying for a snack yet," Betty laughed.

The Jones appetite just confirmed it for him.

"What do you want? Money?" He questioned.

"I just thought you should know. I would've told you sooner, but we didn't exchange numbers. Nothing is needed or owed," She told him.

"I know, but I just feel like you should have something to make up for the lost time with her and you."

"Well, we don't need it. We've survived it long enough."

"Can I be part of her life? I'm not going to walk out like a total dick. I wanna do what's right." 

"Are you sure? This means that you'll have a three-month-old with a crazy mom," She explained. 

"What did her crazy mama name her?"

"Luca Vivian Cooper, but she goes by Arrow."

"Arrow?" 

"Her aunt gave it to her." 

Arrow gargled, catching both of her parents' attention. Jughead just stares in awe. Her little arms flew up then down. She grabbed for her mother's shirt, but her socked hands couldn't grasp the material.

"Hey, baby," He greeted, peering down at his daughter's bright green eyes and the abundance of jet black curls set atop her head.

She giggled. 

"She's perfect," He mumbled.

"I know. I made her," Betty chuckled. 

"We best get to the meeting. My editor will literally kill me more than she already is."

Betty showed him the rest of the way to the back of the library.

His night continued on. He and Betty chatted about their child and her well being. They swapped numbers and agreed to text each other.

When he arrived home, Toni greeted him.

"I have a kid." 

"What!?"

"I got her pregnant. Betty, she was pregnant by herself."

"How?"

"That retreat for writing. We met, had sex." 

"Veronica will kill you. You're gonna die."

"Her name is Arrow, she's three months old. She is the loveliest. Her little curls are like mine. She had my blue eyes," He gushed, slicing his hands through his hair. 

"I'm an aunt?" JB sleepily questioned.

"Yeah."


	30. Scandalous Part 3

Different pastels covered the room. A fine selection of toys and teethers filled a large wicker basket sat in the corner of the nursery.

His knee bounced with extream anxiety. Arrow was gonna be here in ten minutes. He had repainted the room 10 times because no purple fit his baby's personality. He settled for a soft pastel purple to signify how delicate Arrow is. Preemies needed extra careful attention, but she was beginning to develop at a normal rate. Betty decided that it would be best for Arrow and him to bond without her around.

The doorbell sounded 5 minutes early. This was normal for Betty to do.

"Coming!" He shouted from the nursery. He quickly fixed the blanket on the wooden rocking chair. 

The door gingerly swung open, the lanky man smiling at the gargling baby.

"Hi, Mamas," He greeted in a child-like tone. 

"Hi, Daddy," Betty mimicked for Arrow, reaching down to wave Arrow's tiny hand.

He laughed, "Come in, it's too cold for either of you out there."

"Thanks. I'll be out of your hair once she's settled. She's been a little fussy today, but I think she just wanted you," Betty informed him, pushing past him. She placed Arrow's car seat onto the opening that leads up to the door.

"Aw, I'm so flattered baby," He cooed, kneeling to her car seat. 

Her little hands reached out to Jughead.

"Great to know she loves you more. I only sat in thirty hours of labor to bring her into this world," Betty remarked sarcastically.

"No, she'll start crying as soon as you leave. She just missed me, right, Bub?" He asked the baby, carefully pulling the straps off her arms. He scooped up Arrow.

"Sorry about canceling. Archie surprised us with his broken heart. He sobbed for the entire night. It was a true mess," Betty sighed, tugging on her mom bun. Her hair fell to messy waves.

"It's fine. I know how breakups are. My fiancee at the time was in bed with another woman," He replied, swaying.

"That's terrible. I best get going. I need groceries and some time to myself. I'll be back in 3 or 4 hours," She explains before placing a kiss on Arrow's cheek. 

"Okay, goodbye." 

"Bye." 

~~~~

Betty slammed her fist into the door. The snow had fallen all through the small town they resided in. 

Jughead rushed to the door to find Betty almost blown away from the strong winds. Quickly, he pulled her inside. She had a few groceries in hand. 

"Thank God you answered. That storm is getting worse. I tried to call you then my phone died," She quivers, kicking off her snow boots, "mind if I stay until this thing passes? I brought some food."

"I wouldn't have let you go anyway. It isn't safe out there for anyone let alone you guys. Come in, have a seat, and I'm giving you sweats and a hoodie. You're gonna catch your death," He replies, his voice laced in concern. 

Before she can decline, he already was scrambling to get the clothes. She slipped out of her coat.

Minutes later, Jughead popped out his room with a pair of sweatpants in his arms. "Sorry, it's the best I can do." 

"It's quite alright. I actually have a sweater in my bag because I leak through my bra. Not really anymore though."

In these past six months, they had grown closer, so it was normal for her to talk about her milk without feeling weird. Arrow had just made the nine-month mark a few days prior.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. I'll get the heating pad and the warm blankets," He apprises, pointing down the hallway. 

Meanwhile, Arrow is sleeping peacefully. He checks on her during his adventure to find JB's spare heating pad. The baby stirs slightly before laying still. 

The long pants lay loosely from Betty's hips. The skin-tight sweater completely complemented her figure. She still had some fat, but not much. Her boobs bulged out from the tiny v-cut in her sweater. 

She was still shivering with coldness. She went about with her chores like any normal Friday. She would food shop for the week. It always consisted of the same groceries; milk, flour, eggs, sugar, butter, whichever fruits she had coupons for, and the meat on sale that week. This week's meat was a decent steak. It was a bit pricey, but she got it anyway. She had some extra tips from her waitressing job at a local diner. In her mind, Jughead deserved a little repayment for taking such good care of her and her daughter. He was like Super Dad once he found out about Arrow. He would take her to Mommy and Me classes when Betty hadn't felt well, and he was also paying for the Mommy and Me classes.

"Betts, you okay in there?" Jug asks, jiggling the door handle. 

"Yeah, my sweater just doesn't look right, and I'm freezing," Betty pouted as tears began to spew.

"It looks fine. Let's get you all warmed up," He tells her, pulling her into a hug. He presses a kiss to her temple. 

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess," She sobbed a little harder. 

He pulled her down the long hallway to the couch. He covered her in many blankets then snuggled her close. 

"Thank you," She sniffled, snuggling into his chest. 

"You're welcome."

She slipped into an easy sleep. He untangled himself from her limbs. 

~~~~

Arrow swayed in the baby carrier secured around Jughead's chest. He began to sing one of the songs she adored; Thinking Out Loud. The tray had been seasoned with different spices. 

Betty woke to a delicious smell. A loud humming came from the kitchen, where Jughead had been cooking. Curiosity blooming, Betty stalked toward the kitchen. 

She found Arrow squealing with delight as Jughead's melodic voice rang through the room. She snapped a quick photo and took a quick video. 

"Don't you guys look lovely," Betty commented, grinning widely.

"We could say the same to you, sleepyhead," He quipped, smirking. 

"Something smells good in here. When did you learn to cook?" She asked, biting her lip to withhold a smile. 

"An old family recipe from Toni's grandpa. He was my Dad when my Dad didn't want to be," He explained, putting the potatoes on the tray, 

"Do you want me to take her, so you can put that in the oven, Chef?" She giggled, quirking a brow.

"Yes, please. Chef's Assistant," He fired back. 

Betty pulled Arrow from the carrier. "I make a hot Chef's Assistant anyways."

It was true. She was incredibly sexy. 

He placed the tray in the oven. Betty had Arrow out like a light. 

"You're so good with her. She's lucky to have you," He whispered in her ear. 

"We're lucky to have you. You're so good to her, to us," She replied softly.

"I'm lucky to have you guys. You're like a two for one deal."

"I have to ask, Jug what are we? I don't feel like we're just co-parenting anymore."

A few minutes pass, no response. Betty placed Arrow in her bassinette. 

"I wanted to do this when you didn't have the baby in your arms," He said before pulling her face into a heated kiss.

She stilled at first then began to kiss back. 

They broke away gasping. 

"I don't wanna be co-parents anymore," They said at the same time.

"Thank God. I couldn't go another day without your kiss or touch," She told him, smiling. 


	31. Bring Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION. I could give you the talk about reaching out and be generic, but I’m not going to. I know it’s hard to reach out and get help. You’re trying and I see that. I’m proud of you for trying. And it’s so shitty to go through, and, despite what you think, you don’t deserve it. 
> 
> Ps. Based on She by Dodie

It was another day. Another day of endless name-calling. Another day of hidden pain. She got tripped, groped, and yelled at almost every day. She loathed any form of jock clique. All the boys scared her now. Tears; that's all they brought upon her. 

She couldn't take it anymore. There she sat, rope in hand. Tears rolled on her many notes. She looped the rope into a secure knot on her ceiling fan. The stool was tall. She sat in it, rethink her choices. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe it was her fault. Sharp sighs escaped her lips. Her sobs were quiet. The kind of quiet that only the true bearers of pain knew. When her whimpers became too high pitch, she fell to the floor, clutching her gut. A fire erupted within her chest. Only if they knew what the did to her. 

~~~

Jughead spied his new neighbor through his bedroom window. The girl was in shambles, crying. He could see the pain written all over her face. She clutched her stomach to stop the sobs. He knew that all too well. He felt for the girl. 

She tugged the rope down after she'd calmed down. After that, her body collapsed on the bed. 

~~~ 

It was another day. Another line added to the horrid picture drawn on her arms. She couldn't take it anymore, so she left. She packed all her clothes and ran. The money in her wallet bought her a ticket to Chicago. She boarded the train and sat next to a young man with inky curls. 

~~~ 

6 Years later

That young man formed into her best friend. Money had been tight until he and Betty had a photoshoot that would make them famous. It was a viral positivity post. Betty showcased her scars to the whole world with the caption: "2 years strong." 

She instantly gained many fans. They started a youtube channel. Their life had been so good. Nothing was a secret between them except their unconfessed, undying love for each other. They admired each other from afar. 

One day, she came home to find Jughead playing the piano they had recently bought. His voice sang wonderfully. He recited the lyrics from memory. 

"And she....," He trailed soulfully.

"Means everything to me," She sang along with him. 

His heartbeat grew 10 times faster. Her signing was one of her many qualities he adored. 

She inched closer to the bench and sat next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'd never tell. No, I'd never say a word," He performed.

Betty held up her fingers up to shush him. Delicately, she pulled him in for a chaste, passionate kiss. 

"I love you. Betty Cooper, I fucking love you," He whispered as he cupped her cheeks.

"I love you too, Jughead fucking Jones," She giggles.

~~~~

Tonight was the night. He was going to propose. He strummed his guitar and began to sing the song that brought them together. She by Dodie. 

"Am I allowed to look at her like that?" He hummed as Betty bounced in the distance. 

Betty followed the hum of his voice. 

"Could it be wrong? When she's just so nice to look at." 

A big candlelight display, reading: "Will you marry me?" had been placed in her line of vision.

"She smells like vanilla and home. She tastes like strawberry and cherry." 

Betty jumped into his arms and shouted, "Yes!"

~~~~

Three years later, the couple had suffered major infertility. Betty blamed herself, and Jughead blamed himself. Expecting another heartbreak, Betty flipped the test over with a sigh. Tears of joy sprang from her eyes as she called for him.

"What's up, Bub?" He asked, brushing back his single curl. 

"Look at it," Betty said, holding up the test.

"Betts, I told you to stop putting yourself through this heartache."

"Look at it," She repeated.

He eyed the faint positive. "It's positive!"

"Yeah!"

9 months later, they had a beautiful baby girl Dorthy after the singer who brought them together.


	32. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut I think

"The kids are asleep," Betty told him seductively.

"Are they now?" Jughead quirked.

"Mhm," She nodded, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She smirked before tugging him down onto the bed by his colar.

"Betts, you better stay quiet," He whispers lowly. 

"I can try," She promises as he flips her over. 

They find each other in a shearing kiss. His hands travel into her pajama shorts. To his surprise, she has no underwear on. 

"Why do you have no panties on?" He asks, gruffly. His thick finger circles her clit.

"Because I, mm, was touching myself," She moaned bluntly in his ear.

"You don't sugarcoat it, do you?" He chuckled lowly.

"I was in the bath. I started to think of all the things we've done in there, and it just happened. I dunno," She said innocently.

"Oh it just happened. Just like this just 'happened'?" He asks, increasing his speed. 

"You put your hand down there, not me," Betty batted her eyelashes innocently. 

"Hm, maybe I should stop." His hand stills, but her hips ground against him excessively. 

"Jug, I really need this. You've been working late, and your job has been lacking. You have no idea." 

"So I've been lack? Why didn't you say anything, Betts?" He asks as his finger circles her clit. 

"You were so tired. Just stop talking please. I just really need you to make me cum. Please," She pleaded softly. 

"Jesus," He mumbled to himself as he thrusts two fingers into Betty.

She moaned loudly. Her chest was heaving. 

"Sh, baby," He whispered, "you're so fucking wet."

"It's all because of you. Fuck that feels so fucking good!" She shouted.

His hand cupped her mouth. "Shut up."

Betty reached down and unbuckled his slacks. His member sprang free. Betty took him into her hand and began stroking him. 

"Fuck," He grunted. His hands tore her shorts in half and thrusted up into her. 

"Oh my. Fuck," She moaned. 

His fingers began to toy with her clit. He lifted her hips completely off his member and put her on an angle. Her head dropped back when her heat dropped, successfully hitting her g-spot. 

"Fuck. Jug, do that again!" She cried. 

"I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming, Betts." 

As they hit their peak, their bedroom swung open. They scrambled to get off each other and cover up.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream," Julius told Betty. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Go back to your room, and I'll be in soon," She said. 

"Okay." He walked back to his room.

"That was embarrassing. I think you squirted. I didn't know you could do that. Baby, we need to do that again." 

"Yeah, we do. Can you get him? My shorts are kinda ripped in half," Betty giggles.

"You're an enigma, Jones."


	33. Chapter 33

This is me just dicking around on New Years after tipsy crying about my religious trauma. I think it’s funny tbh.   
  


Happy new year to all you babes. You guys honestly keep me going sometimes. I'm gonna reply to comments so say anything. (I've had a drink and a kinda shitty night, so ill be replying to this half-awake or sum like that lol) But comment, ily u guys. 


End file.
